Ylisstol High
by Mattirving
Summary: Highschool AU. Robin moved to Ylisstol only but recently and on his first day of school meets Chrom. Chrom the Student Council president also known as The Shepherds wishes to befriend Robin and asks him for one small favor. Meeting Chrom would be, unbeknownst to Robin, the key to his successful student career. Harem fic
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

_**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I decided to publish it. I had the idea a while ago but did not feel like writing it. But now I changed my mind and I'm going for it! Don't hesitate to tell me anything from spelling mistakes to things I can improve upon. Also one last thing, pairings are open and keep in mind that this is a school AU. In case you did not know, I do not own Fire emblem in any way or form. Enjoy!**_

There he was, facing himself. But he was different, much different. Yes it was him but from another time, from a future that was destroyed, darkened by his actions. Riding on top of an evil looking dragon that consumed land acre by acre. His future self was corrupted by the idea of becoming a god that would control the land infested by zombie-like monsters. But he wouldn't have any of it, he wanted to protect the friends that he had made. He rushed towards his other self at great speed and was about to strike his future self.

-"Chrom what should we do?"

Slowly the world he was in was growing hazy and a second mind started acting inside himself when suddenly he realized that he was dreaming and was about to wake up.

-"Well we can't just leave him here like this"

As his eyes slowly opened and looked above him to see three figures, two were fairly close and the other was a short range away.

-"Hey there! There are better places to take a nap than in the middle of class you know." the blue haired boy said.

-"Oh sorry, I guess I dozed off there for a second." Answered the silver haired youth as he looked around to find students rising from their seats to either go to the cafeteria of to see friends in other classes.

-"Sleeping in class on your first of class eh Robin? Tee-hee." Spurted out the little blond girl.

-"Yeah I didn't sleep much last night. I was nervous for my first day of school. Although it seems I was worried for nothing if I keep this up, the day will go by so fast that I won't remember anything at all!" Robin proceeded to respond with.

-"I would advise you not to approach school so lightly" said a rather muscular and intimidating figure in front of him.

-"Leave him be Frederick, he is obviously tired and did not get much rest. Robin right? Well it is very nice to meet you I'm-"

-"Chrom it's nice to meet you." Robin answered in his place.

-"You know of Milord?" questioned the lean Frederick.

Robin wanted to answer the question but he was set back by the way Frederick addressed Chrom. Was Chrom one of those rich pretty boys with servants? Was the little girl next to him his bride? Was Fredrick one of his servants that followed him to school?

-"Ummm…I-I heard his name before. But I did not hear anyone call him Milord before." Robin chuckled lightly at the thought.

Suddenly as Robin got up Chrom lightly blushed at the thought of being called that by his friend.

-"Frederick how many times must I ask you to stop calling me that nonsensical name!" He proceeded to exclaim.

-"No worries Robin, Frederick calls him that because of a bet he lost as a child. And by the way I'm Lissa, Chrom's little sister I'm a grade under yours.

The two boys were still discussing the usage of the term "Milord" to address Chrom while Lissa made conversation to the new boy at school.

-"You see a long time ago Chrom and Frederick competed in everything, grades, sports and even girls. Then one day they made a bet to see who would get a better grade in their math final. The loser needed to call the winner Milord for the rest of their life. Frederick lost and still honors that bet today" Lissa clarified to the white haired young man who, while she explained it, stared at the two boys fighting over a title that made no sense.

-"Well setting that aside, it is nice to meet you Lissa." Robin worded.

Lissa responded with a small laugh and looked at Chrom who turned around, cleared his throat and proceeded to speak.

-"Robin, are you busy for lunch? Because if not I thought of something that might interest you" Chrom explained.

-"Actually, I don't have any." He responded with.

-"Great! Follow us to our room." Chrom beamed.

Robin nodded and followed the trio delighted at the idea that he was making new friends so fast. They stopped by their lockers to put their books away and grab their lunch. After all that they headed towards a room which Robin guessed was just a simple club room. Although what kind of club? Robin was hoping that it wasn't any kind of sport or physical activity. He was hoping for a book club although the odds were not in his favor as they did not look like heavy readers.

His questions were going to be answered as the approached a door with writing on the small window on the door.

-"The Shepherds?" he asked curiously. "What's that? Some sort of book club?" he hoped.

Chrom and the others laughed at Robin's question, which in turn broke the hopes of the young man.

-"No Robin, The Shepherds are the student council." Chrom answered smiling.

The student council? What kind of stupid name was that?

-"We called it that because we thought it would be appropriate since we watch over the flock" Lissa said with her hands behind her back as she swung back and forward.

Chrom opened the door to reveal three other people in the room talking. All three of them were girls which Robin could not believe how beautiful they were. One of them was a scarlet beauty with long red hair and a slim figure, another one had long brown hair with two frizzy locks on the side of her face with a busty figure and the third one was a pink haired girl that locked eyes with Robin for a second but looked away blushing. She had a great figure as well but did not exactly burst with confidence. Robin was confused as to what was going on. He recognized all three of them from his class but did not know their names.

-"Chrom!" yelled out the brown haired woman.

-"Hello Sumia do you have the papers I asked for?"

-"Yes sir there right here" Sumia yelled with glee.

She started running towards Chrom but hit the edge of a chair and tripped. As soon as she fell on the ground, all the papers in her hand went flying in the air. Robin was mystified by the level of klutziness that this girl had. He looked over at Chrom and the rest as they all facepalmed simultaneously.

-"Those new boots again?" Chrom asked as if he already knew the answer.

-"Yes I-I mean no-I mean…*sigh*" she answered getting back up blushing.

Robin helped the woman clean up after herself and spotted a document that read "Student Council Application with a small sticker on it that said Chrom wants you with a drawing that appeared to be a mountain goat eating a bowl of cereal?

-"Chrom is this the boy you spoke of?" asked the scarlet beauty she too blushing.

-"Yes he is. Everyone your president would like to present to you our new chairman Robin!" Chrom spoke freely.

-"Woah there Chrom, I don't remember agreeing to this! I mean sure it's cool and all but still aren't there procedures that we need to follow? I mean surely you can't just-"

-"That is why you have the application my friend. Just fill it up and you're good to go. Truth be told, we need a chairman for our upcoming meeting with the schoolboard to discuss our budget for the fiscal year. You don't have to stay but we need to have someone there I'll do all the talking. Please Robin. If you like it then you could stay permanently. But we need you our last chairman resigned." Chrom pleated.

Robin wanted to help Chrom. He did not know why other than because he wanted to befriend them. They welcomed him as a friend even though he was a complete stranger.

-"Ahh Hell if it's you for you Chrom, then why not!" Robin replied smiling.

Chrom's face lit up with such joy. Like a child unwrapping an early Christmas present.

-"Great well I'm Chrom, but you can call me El Presidente… or Chrom."

-"How about Milord?" asked Robin which earned him a laugh from the three girls in the room.

-"How about no. Over here is Sumia our klutzy yet capable secretary."

-"Hello it's nice to meet you Robin" Sumia said to him.

-"Over there in the back of the room is our very own Cordelia the school beauty and Vice-Presidente."

-"I-I'm hardly that beautiful Chrom!" She blurted out at Chrom blushing. "I-It's nice to meet you Robin"

-"My sister Lissa is freshmen rep and Frederick is the Security Council's president. And over here is the charming little Olivia watch out Robin she's a little shy. She will be your assistant from here on out and still play the role of mascot and vice-chairman."

Robin could not help at stare at her pink face it reminded him of someone. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Olivia getting up and walking towards him.

-"I-I-It's….very nice to um…meet you…Robin?" She slowly said.

-"Likewise. Say Olivia do I know you from somewhere?" Robin asked.

-"Um I don't think so?" She replied meekly.

Chrom laughed and looked at Robin.

-"Robin, Olivia is an idol maybe you know her from there?" Chrom answered for her.

-"Oh that's where I know you from! Wow Olivia in the flesh, it's nice to meet you. You know I think you're a great dancer and…"

Olivia's face got redder and redder until she yelled

-"THANKYOUVERYMUCHBUTIMHARDLYWOTHPRAISINGNOWIFYOULEXCUSEMEIMUSTGOTOTHEBATHROOM!"

And with that she bolted out of the room. Robin was confused she was different then he expected her to be. Chrom closed in on Robin and said: "Don't worry she is like this to everyone she meets. It will get better over time." he pated Robin and sat at his presidential chair in all of it's presidentiness.

On his first day of school, Robin made new friends and became a chairman for the student of council or Shepherds. Little did he know, his life was only going to get better and better!

 ** _I hope you enjoy please rate and review it helps me a lot especially if you guys would like to see more. Also, PM me if you have questions/concerns/recommendations or to cast your vote on which girl he should be paired up with. Thanks for reading guys you are all awesome!_**


	2. Chapter 2 School

**Authors note: Wow guys, today was a good day for me. I was so happy I decided to write another chapter already but the poll is still up! I had lots of good things said about this fic. I must admit that I was pleased with the reception. Hiro Mashima! Please animate this lol. I think I should tell you guys that so far the poll is going well but I had to take a look at the poll and PMs and reviews to which I am very pleased with. So far, Olivia is winning by 1 over the secret yet possible Harem which I promise to try and make this as different from other harems as possible. A close 3** **rd** **is Cordelia by two votes. Sumia and Tharja have a low count of a single vote. As you can see the votes are a close call. Please do let me know so far I would like to do a Harem but I also want to focus on a single romantic interest thus the reason this poll exists. To be honest every time I start a new game I cannot decide between Cordelia and Olivia. So I have a game with both. Anyways on with the story.**

Robin sat down on his chair and looked over a paper that Chrom had handed him earlier. As chairman for The Shepherds, it was his job to speak for the panel. But of course he needed to know what he would be talking about in the meeting which was in three days' time. Robin was honest and straight with Chrom, a trait The Shepherds liked about him.

-"Olivia? Could you hand me my pen?" Robin asked in a low tone in order not to scare her again like the day before.

-"Y-yes here it is "the pinkette answered nervously.

She handed him his blue ball point pen and proceeded to thank her. She smiled and returned to her seat right next to him. Cordelia was as diligent as ever in her work. And Sumia was with Chrom who were speaking to the principle going over the topics of the meeting. Robin liked Chrom, he truly did but when it came to work…

-"Isn't some of this stuff supposed to be handled by Chrom directly instead of me? I mean I'd love to help out don't get me wrong but, bluntly, Chrom should not be making me look over the budget and write down my opinion and have me correct his mistake and make it look presentable. Its fine damn it!" Robin exclaimed.

Cordelia stared at Robin and tried to speak but all she could muster up was a weak: "Robin…"

-"I mean I get that Chrom is nervous but these are Chrom's decisions not mine you know? Cordelia should you not be in my place right now? If you're busy I can do it but why did he ask me instead of you? You're plenty capable! I mean I might not look like it but I actually have some stuff on my plate too you know. I have to review Chrom's proposal, write down notes over things that need to be asked and write down the presentation, speech and mentally prepare arguments to help Chrom not play with numbers and fix Chrom's mistakes. That is Sumia's and your job! Right Olivia?" Robin ranted out loud with a half frustrated and half joking tone.

-"Umm…Robin I…" She managed to blurt out.

-"If I may interrupt this train of thought I have news about the meeting with the principle." Chrom interjected with a playful voice and a smile directed at Robin.

-"…How long have you been standing there?" Robin felt obligated to ask already knowing the answer.

-"Olivia? Could you hand me my pen?" Chrom said with a big smile on his face.

Robin felt embarrassed. He knew he was going too far but he did believe he was right about what he said earlier. He did not sign up to become the president's puppet… Well ok maybe not that kind of puppet but you know he just wanted to be the voice not the brain. As soon as Robin was going to apologize but Sumia came in, hit another chair and tripped in front of Chrom. It was an impressive feet she had. She had the superhuman ability to kiss the floor at lightning speed.

-"Owie" She sighed out.

-"Please be more careful Sumia, and don't get yourself hurt." Cordelia said while laughing.

-"I'm impress by the fact that after a day I'm already used to it eh…Chrom?" Robin asked his voice slowly getting weaker towards the end.

Chrom's face was red. He was even more flustered then that time with Frederick over the whole Milord thing. Robin and the two other girls stared at him while Sumia was still making out with the floor. It did not take long before Robin understood what was going on. He too then became flustered. Olivia and Cordelia were both lost as too what was going on.

-"White" Chrom whispered.

Robin was right, Chrom was in fact staring err…I mean saw Sumia's underwear.

-"White?" Olivia asked.

-"EEEEEEP" Sumia cried out as she quickly got up.

Chrom was being scolded by Sumia who happened to have just seen it. In fact Robin was willing to bet that he was about to lean down to pick her up but froze when he saw the forbidden treasure trove. Lunch ended and they all proceeded to class. Gym class. Poor Robin was frazzled he heard Gym class was basically "exercise with weights and get fit" as Mrs. Phila put it.

Robin entered his class and began "getting fit" much to the remorse of his back pain from moving stuff in his house and help his dad Mr. Validar, the English teacher unpack. Robin was used to having heavy books in hand, not heavy metal lumps.

-"Heya Bubbles! What'cha lifting there?" asked the strange sweet craving Gaius.

-"Doesn't look as heavy as teachs axe weight." Vaike added.

Vaike and Gaius were two of Robin's classmates along with Chrom. Over the course of day they met and became fast friends. Vaike was a member of the Security Council and a strong one at that. As for Gaius, well he was just close friends with everyone or at least appeared to be with his fancy nicknames.

-"Hey guys what's up with you two? Don't suppose you came over to talk with little old me did you?" Robin jokingly asked.

-"Yeah we did, so what is it like being a Shepherd? Plenty of little sweet bonbons in that candy land right?" Gaius said.

-"Yeah I heard about the whole Olivia thing. Haha you are such a trouper." Vaike added to Gaius's weirdly phrased comment.

It did not take long for Robin to decipher Gaius's riddle. But he was more concerned with what Vaike said. What thing?

-"What do you mean Vaike? What thing I have been here for two days? What rumours are you spreading?" Robin asked.

-"I did not start anything its just word on the street. A lot of different versions are circulating but, from what I hear, you said some pretty mean stuff to her and made her leave The Shepherds room crying at what you told her." Vaike said while sticking out his toungue.

-"Really? I heard she had a sweet tooth for him and he rejected her and called her ugly! Guys are not only jealous but there also mad at you. She is kind of one of the three beauties with Cordelia." Gaius added to Vaike for once with a sly smile on his face.

Robin was dumbfounded. He had no idea people thought of him that way. While Robin was trying to find something to say he heard whispers saying things such as: "Poor Olivia" and "What an ass doing that to poor little Olivia of all people!" and "If this delays her new album I swear I'm going to knock his teeth out!" before Robin could say anything, Vaike added with a smile.

-"And there's the rumour you're manipulating Cordelia with sexual favors in doing your work for you."

-"Really? I heard that he was abusing Cordelia's get work done attitude and that you even hit on her." Gaius gossiped.

Robin wasn't getting mad. He was getting furious! He wanted to interject but they continued as whispers were heard saying "I reckon he's just being misjudged" and his friend replied "Hogging two of the hottest girls ever… Unforgivable!"

-"I also heard that he saw Sumia's panties after she fell and stared at it without helping her up." Chrom interjected out of nowhere.

-"That was you Chrom not me!" Robin cringed

-"I tried to explain it but I only made it worse." Chrom sighed.

-"Take a chill gummy Bubbles. We believe in your innocence." Said Gaius

Robin smiled and thanked them. He wasn't expecting to be a popular boy or some sort of hero so he felt blessed to have friends like them. As soon as class finished they headed to math class with Mad Teacher Gangrel. He was a unique case in that the students had mixed feelings. He was eccentric and nice at heart but had a strange way of showing it. He liked to call Chrom "Princey" because of his title as El Presidente. As class ended, Robin headed straight home since he had finished his work. His dad being the English teacher had heard the rumours about Robin and immediately dismissed them. Of course he dismissed them but as a parent, needed to ask. Robin assured Validar that it was nothing but stupid rumours. After finishing dinner, he headed to his room and crashed on his bed.

-"What am I going to do with these stupid rumours. They're ruinning my chances at romance."

Although he did agree that they were very pretty and he saw why they drew so much attention. Robin decided it was enough for today. Usually he would listen to music (Olivia's), but something stopped him. Instead he curled up with a novel he was going to finish soon and retired for the night.

 **Well what do you all think? Think of this chapter as a kind of boost to too highlight the romance candidates and for those of you wo are wondering, Tharja is still a candidate and Harem with a conclusion are still two possible choices. Thanks for reading** **J** **.**


	3. Chapter 3 No pressure dude!

**Authors note: Small note. Thanks for the support guys 200 views is fantastic. Olivia in the lead by 1 vote and Harem in 2** **nd** **and Cordelia is a not so distant 3rd. I would personally love to do a Robin Olivia fic with a haremic twist. Anyway one more chapter before the pairings are decided. I will pair Chrom and Sumia together just a BTW. Anyways just enjoy this chapter and feel free to message me anything. Btw, I have had people message me their votes instead of write it on the poll now enjoy :)–Mattirving**

Robin woke up in a rush. Today was the day he would go deliver Chrom's budget proposal to the principal that he never met before. He had heard nothing but nice things of her, from Chrom and Lissa especially. He wasn't worried for the approval. He was more worried about the speech he would need to give if it was accepted. He did have a small chance of skipping the conference in front of the entire student body…if of course the proposal wasn't accepted. Realistically speaking, there was still chance. Chrom was asking for an extra $20 000 to the school budget which would all go towards student activity's such as festivals, daily activities and club funding. Chrom decided to do so because of the principle circulating a rumour that Ylisttol High had received a bigger budget due to the student grades being higher than any public school in the area. Chrom's true motive was to increase student morale so that grades would get even better. It also didn't help that he had such negative rumours around about him around about his interactions with the girls of The Shepherds. After performing his morning routines, he headed straight to school. His morning classes were dismissed for him since he would be in the meeting with the schoolboard. Without further ado, he walked in to the meeting room.

-"Good morning principle Emmeryn, good day Schoolboard Chairmen." Robin began with.

After a few exchange of pleasantries, Robin took out the proposal and handed a copy to everyone in the room. Robin then got up and took the stage to explain the proposal itself such as its goals, numbers and other matters no manner how trivial. Robin showed a pie chart on the board detailing were the expenses went towards. And other small things that he keep on a notepad which he sometimes took a glance at to make sure he had it right. After what he deemed a decent presentation he sat down on his chair and let the representatives spoke with Emmeryn over what was just proposed.

 _God its like the whole board is talking about me behind my back. I just hope everything goes well._ He thought.

The whispers dispersed and Emmeryn looked at Robin with a wide smile.

-"Congratulation Robin! Your proposal has been accepted! Thank you gentlemen." Emmeryn proceeded with.

As the chairmen gathered their things Robin thanked them and left the room feeling great.

-"Chrom will be absolutely ecstatic about this I can't wait to tell him about this." Robin said excitedly.

Robin headed towards The Shepherds room to ease up on tension. He sat down in his designated chair and celebrated with paper airplanes and tossing crumbled paper into the garbage bin. You would think Robin would read at this point but he was just so easily entertained after going through all that. The lunch bell rang and Robin expected to see Chrom to tell him the good news. Chrom came in the room bringing in with him suspense in the form of nervous companions such as Lissa, Frederick, Sumia and Cordelia.

-"Well Robin? What of the meeting?" Chrom asked anxiously.

Robin scanned the room from left to right. Chrom was as straight as usual, Lissa was swinging back and forward and looking at Robin, Frederick had his arms behind his back and politely nodded, Sumia clasped her hands together as if she was praying and Cordelia smiled at Robin.

-"Just like deez nuts… We got'eem" Robin said holding back his laughter.

The Shepherds jumped and cheered together thanking Robin for his hard work. Sumia jumped into Chrom's arms and he hugged her but after two seconds they realised what they were doing and let go of each other without looking at one another in the eye.

-"See you are just as capable as I am Robin if not more." Cordelia stated.

-"Thanks Cordelia but I don't think I could have done it without you" Robin said smiling.

Cordelia smiled at him for a few seconds and he stared back at her as well. They had both forgotten what was happening and just smiled at each other. But their short lived moment was interrupted with Olivia entering the room and walking towards Robin.

-"I have the PowerPoint you asked for Robin. Where do you…want me to put it?" Olivia asked.

Of course. Robin had completely forgotten about the presentation and speech that he had to do at the final class of the day. His smile became more and more sarcastic. He let out a sigh and looked at Olivia.

-"Just put it on my laptop Olivia. I'm sure you did well on it I'll look it over and fix anything that's wrong over the third period." Robin said with a little disappointment.

-"So y-you want me…to…put it in for you…R-Robin?" Olivia asked timidly.

Robin could not help but blush at that sentence. It just felt…wrong.

-"Yes Olivia I do." He said in hopes she would not say anything else in that weird tone.

Olivia struggled a little bit with Robin's USB key but finally got it in the port.

-"Th-there it's in Robin." She said with a tomato head.

-"Yeah th-thanks Olivia. By the way Chrom where will you be at the conference?" Robin asked.

-"We will all be on stage with you however you will be the only one talking since you are the one who made this happen normally I would speak but you made this come true and I'm sure the student body would approve of you more after you deliver the presentation and let those stupid rumours die down." Chrom said with a big jovial smile on his face.

-"Never looked at it that way, but still I can't help but wonder who started those rumours," Robin stated.

A small chuckle was heard escape Lissa's mouth. It seems his question had been answered.

-"I did not think it would go that far though honest!" the blonde freshman said.

They all sat down in the room and small talked while Robin had thoughts going through the back of his head. Even though the outcome of the speech was still an almost guaranteed ticket to popularity, he was still nervous about the whole no pressure but you're going to deliver a speech in front of students and teachers alike thing.

Fourth period arrived. Robin was a little nervous but had high optimism. The presentation that Olivia prepared for him was perfect. He told himself he would thank her later. Robin sat down in between Cordelia and Olivia who both winked at him as a sign of good luck. Shortly thereafter, Emmeryn walked on stage and delivered a small speech about how she hopes the students would like the new budget earning her claps from the entire crowd. Robin then got up and walked towards the microphone, his PowerPoint was being projected behind him and claps could be heard. He grabbed the microphone but before he could muster a word he heard.

-"That's my boy!"

Robin rolled his eyes while the crowd laughed and responded with "Thanks dad" to which the crowd found hysterical. Robin took the remote to control the PowerPoint himself and with microphone in hand, he began to speak.

"Good Afternoon everyone! My name is Robin and uh… I'm the new kid you might have heard about. I am also chairman of The Shepherds. Today, you have all gathered here for a very special reason. You want to know the budget. Now I have heard rumours about the offer to increased total budget for the school I can't tell you whether its true or not, but I can confirm that you will be happy with this budget. This budget' goal was not to make the school better, it wasn't to get new desks and crayons or any new material need. We in The Shepherds created this budget to better the students. Last year the total average went from a global average of 73%to an astonishing 85%! With that being said, the reason that students got better wasn't because we got cleaner toilets or harder, newer balls in the gym. No it was because students were more motivated! You all earn your grades by yourself because you all worked for it. That being said I am proud to announce that the budget that goes towards student activities and student services have increased by an incredible total of $20 000 for the upcoming fiscal year!"

The crowd began cheering very loudly at Robin's words even the faculty was happy to hear the student cause such an uproar.

"Without further ado, I present to you Ylisstol High's new budget!"

The pie chart compared last year's budget to this year's budget. The numbers for student services increased by 20 000 earned it extra percentage and the decrease was in…

"As you can see. The budget is identical to last year's budget except for one thing. Our total budget increased for the fiscal year increased by 20 000 and every penny is going into things that students can appreciate. That means better lunches, more out of class activities, more possibilities for fairs and last but not least more student morale. I hope that you will look forward to this year as we in The Shepherds will do our best to help our fellow flock. Thank you for your attention."

Robin bowed as the crowd went berserk. Clapping, yelling and whistling was heard including a few people chanting Robin's name. The meeting ended without any further complications and all the students returned home for the day.

-"Robin that was truly a great delivery." Piped up Chrom.

-"Yeah Rob welcome to the popular kids eh." Lissa said.

-"Truly a remarkable performance. Maybe I should call you Milord?" Frederick jested.

-"Yay Robin! Hahaha did you see the crowd go crazy!" Sumia cheered

-"I'm willing to bet all those rumours have hit a brick wall and won't get back up after that! I was honestly impressed." Cordelia added.

-"That was…really impressive Robin! I could never pull off something like that." Said Olivia.

-"No way it was all you guys thank you all so much for your help." Robin said.

A car pulled up and honked at Robin. It was his dad picking him up. Robin bid farewell to his friends and entered the car. Little did he know that he was being watched from afar. A girl with black hair and a book that she hugged was looking at Robin with attentive eyes. As Robin left she commented: "You will be mine oh dear Robin" then walked away.

Robin arrived home wide awake and ready to punch a brick wall. Needless to say, the adrenaline kept him up almost all night!

 **That was a fun chapter to write. What do you guys think? I took out one of my old speeches from my own high school days and fixed it up a little so I could use it for this story. Also THARJA. Remember to vote because next chapter, the romantic interest/interests will be chosen! If Harem does not win I might attempt to write another fic with the loser.**


	4. Authors note

**Authors note: O…..M…..G you guys really know how to make voting hard lol. First Olivia was in the lead, then out of nowhere the Cordelia shippers came in and actually made it so that she surpassed Harem and Olivia! However, in the end Harem came on top! You should have seen the stuff I got. I felt that your personalities matched the shipping. Oliva ship was all like if you want/if not that's ok, Cordelia's was like Cordelia would be cool btw nice fic and Harem people had… A lot of stuff to say. Btw Guest777; Stahp, your predicting everything, legit dude, I am including second gen in this story. As for the Harem direction don't worry, I have a rough idea of what I am doing. I originally thought up this fic for Robin and Olivia but decided hey why not add more variables and see what the readers want. I just wanted to clear some stuff up before the chapter actually happens. The Harem path will have a conclusive ending but I'm still not sure who to pick if we do end up doing it. Olivia's path deals with a more direct approach in that Robin and Olivia slowly get to know each other through their work in The Shepherds, Chrom and the others notice how close they are and try to set them up and add in a few twists and turns and that is a summary of Olivia. Cordelia's path is more of an outside of The Shepherds activities. Basically Robin needs help with stuff and Cordelia lends him the hand he needs to get him through that stuff, again The Shepherds realise how close they are and try to help them out. If you do like a certain scenario but prefer another character let me know and I will balance oh and Harem is those two scenarios with each other but includes more catfights, THARJA, some idiot Robin moments, THARJA, romantic events, love triangle dates, AND THARJA POWER HOUR! Poll is still open guys! Go for your favorite. –Mattirving.**


	5. Chapter 4 For the Harem!

**Short authors note: Poll is closed and thanks for all of your votes! And the Emmy for the most popular pairing goes to… Harem! Which means that once I am done with this story, I will make a story for both characters! And so as promised, here is the next chapter enjoy!**

After a good night's palpitation, Robin got up still feeling the adrenaline from the day before and went down to the dining room for a good day's breakfast. When Robin reached his chair, he heard noises coming from the stairs.

-"I bet he didn't even get a wink of sleep last night!"

-"Hahaha well he was pressured to do it! Can you imagine what it would be like to do that with all those rumours circulating around the school about you?"

Robin chuckled lightly.

-"Morgan, Michaela I'm right here!" Robin yelled out.

The twins chuckled and came down the stairs to sit down with their big brother, Robin was really motivated in his work if it meant that the twins could enter a high school with such a great student body.

-"So what was it like making a pop star cry?" Michaela asked with a smile.

-"You of all people should know that I don't make girls cry." Robin sternly reply.

-"Oh I don't know about that bro, your face could easily make a girl cry, scream and run away from you." Morgan jested.

Robin loved his siblings… but sometimes he felt like it was best not to approach them with his problems.

-"Yeah thanks Morgan…Wait, where did you guys here that from?" Robin asked.

The twins looked at each other and smiled. Robin had a point. Morgan and Michaela were in their last year of middle school. Were the rumours really going that far?

-"Our friend Cynthia told us. Lucina got so mad at her because she made Cynthia promise not to tell anyone. It was funny. Brady's face was as priceless as usual and you made Owain's sword hand twitch the wrong way." Morgan proceeded with.

Sword hand? Robin was utterly scared and confused. Was this Owain character just eccentric or was that another way to mask masturbating jokes?

-"You forgot Severa! Oh god she got so mad at you. She said that she was disgusted that you were friends with her sister." Michaela added.

Great as if the previous notions weren't already bad. But before he could ask who Severa was, Morgan continued.

-"But Inigo said he was going to 360 noscope rekt you if you ever came close to his sister again." Morgan struggled to say by containing his laughter.

-"His sister? Oh god you don't mean Olivia do you? Oh lord no it just keeps getting worse." Robin said.

-"It does, Severa is Cordelia's little sister." Michaela said adding insult to injury.

They finished their meals and each headed out the door towards school. Ylisstol Middle school was two streets before Ylisstol high. Robin dropped of the twins and headed towards his own school. He was happy that the twins were not embarrassed to be around him after hearing all those rumours. But that was all they were, rumours. He looked ahead and heard a voice behind him yell out to him.

-"Hey pervert behind you!"

Robin turned around and saw Cordelia facepalming at the sight of a younger girl scolding Robin. Robin could already guess who that girl was.

-"I'm sorry Severa but what did I do?" Robin immediately regretted muttering.

-"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER'S BRAIN! It was bad enough the thing with Olivia but my sister is off limits get it? You try and get close to my sister watch me kick you in your sensitive spot!" Severa yelled out just as she was about to punch him.

-"Severa! Stop acting like a little kid! Robin did not do anything wrong if anything, you should be thanking him for making Ylisstol High better than it was. Now apologize and congratulate him on his success." Cordelia sternly said.

Severa lowered her hand and stared at the ground and managed to mutter a weak "Sorry."

-"Apology accepted Severa." Robin said.

Severa then looked away blushing.

-"Anything else Severa? Like maybe a congratulations?" Cordelia asked in a rather forceful tone.

-"*mumble mumble*"

-"Well Severa?" Cordelia said sternly.

-"Tsun!" Severa ended up saying instead.

Severa then ran away into the middle school. Cordelia then sighed loudly.

-"I'm sorry Robin. She means well. She does she just…has a special way of showing it." Cordelia gently told Robin.

-"It's alright Cordelia. I'm sure she will come around I've dealt with those types of girls before." Robin said smiling.

-"Thank you Robin. I'll see you in class." Cordelia said gently almost as if she wanted Robin to accompany her.

Normally Robin would have been happy to escort her but Robin had this ominous feeling.

-"Alright see you later Cordelia." Robin said.

Cordelia smiled at him then slowly turned around bypassing him and headed to school. He had this really ominous feeling as if he was being watched. He turned to look at a street lamp on the other side of the street and saw a girl with long black hair looking straight at him with a smile.

 _Great another one of my fans I see_ , Robin sarcastically thought

Before he could continue his thought however, he heard someone running towards Robin and turned to see a gentleman with a black toupe punch him. After receiving the punch Robin hit the floor and heard two things one of them being that stupid MLG airhorn and the other…

-"Rekt M80!" Said the boy.

-"Whoa did you see that Sis? Big bro just got Rekt." Morgan said.

-"Yeah and did you see the hitmarker on that? Damn son." Michaela added.

It was bad enough MLG was growing ever more popular with kids in middle school. But for Robin to see his sister play an air horn sound from her Iphone as Robin got hit just shattered his heart. Robin got up rubbing his cheek and looked at the boy. He was muscular and wore an earring and stared right at him.

-"What the hell was that for man?" Robin said obviously angry.

-"That was for making my sister cry! Bastard if you ever get close to her again I swear I will kick you in your sensitive spot! Got it?" the man cried out.

Robin had just realised that the boy was-

-"Inigo WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Olivia yelled.

Robin was right that guy was Olivia's little brother Inigo.

-"Because he made you cry sis what was I supposed to do? Just let him go? Sis he made you-"

-"ENOUGH INIGO! You don't know the first thing about him and the only one that's gonna make me upset is you and the way your acting. Robin is a nice, handsome young man who… did I just… Wahh!"

Olivia had realised what she had just said about Robin and her cheeks began to blush lightly. Inigo was quick to pick up on this and quickly turned around to face Robin with a nervous look.

-"I am so so sorry Robin! I truly am. I hope you won't think anything less of my sister. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. Just please don't hate Olivia ok?" Inigo asked very kindly.

-"Its ok Inigo apology accepted. And no worries I don't think anything less of you or your sister." Robin said attempting to smile while his jaw hurt.

-"Thank you so much Robin again I…"

-"No worries Inigo just promise me not to do that again ok?" Robin asked.

Inigo nodded and left for school. Robin would not show it but he was in pain from that punch. Olivia walked up to him.

-"Robin are you going to be ok? Here let me take you to the nurse's office at school it's the least I could do." Olivia blurted out.

Robin was not one to let pain get the best of him. But for some reason his jaw really, really hurt. And Olivia did seem worried about him. Robin nodded in agreement to what Olivia said. As they walked to school together, but Robin could not help but still feel as if he was being watched…

Olivia and Robin arrived at the nurses office only to find the nurse was absent at the moment. Olivia quickly decided to patch Robin up to cover that nasty bruise on his right cheek.

-"Olivia you really didn't have to do this." Robin said.

-"No its ok it's my fault…for n-not clearing that up with Inigo. Does it still hurt?" Olivia answered with.

-"Yeah but only when I talk." Robin said.

-"O-oh no…. I'm so sorry!" Olivia said.

-"Olivia its fine I enjoy talking with you way more then it hurts."

-"R-really? B-but I-I don't…really have anything interesting to say. Oivia shyly mustered.

-"Not true. But could you tell me how the hell Inigo can hit that hard? Is he your body guard?"

-"He may act like it but the truth is…he's a boxer."

Robin couldn't speak. He had survived and encounter with the Japanese Mike Tyson!

-"Honestly I guess the two of you only have good looks in common huh?" Robin shamelessly said.

Olivia's face went dark red and she looked away from Robin.

-"Oh I didn't really mean it like th-"

-"Robin?"

-"Ye-yeah?"

-"Do you…really think that I'm…pretty a-and cute?"

Robin was lost. He was pretty sure she would have took what he said as an insult.

-"Well… yeah I really do "Robin said sheepishly while blushing.

-"Oh… well I'll… see you in class then and…Thankyousomuchforcallingmepretty."

Before Robin could say anything, Olivia ran out of the room.

 _Did I say something bad? I don't understand woman except for my sister._

Robin came out of the room and came face to face with that black haired girl that appeared to be stalking him. She looked straight at him and smiled.

-"Umm can I help you?" Robin said.

-"No just looking inside the room to see if my boyfriend was ok." She said.

-"Your boyfriend?" Robin asked curious.

Robin wasn't surprised though. She wasn't exactly ugly. In fact, she might have the nicest body he had ever seen the problem was that she came off as…kind of creepy.

-"Yes, you see he got into a fight this morning with this macho looking idiot." She said.

-"Ouch that sounds kind of bad. But he wasn't in there…was he?"

Robin was hoping that there wasn't anyone else in there with him and Olivia. After all, this is how rumours started.

-"Oh yes he was very much in there actually he just got up"

Robin looked I the room but saw no one in the room. He turned back around only to see the girl hug him.

-"Oh you're ok my love."

-"My what? Hang on were you talking about me? But I don't even-"

-"Tharja, dear." Tharja stated.

-"Ok…well um Tharja I."

-"it doesn't matter if you cheat on me my love…but if anyone replaces me. I will hurt them." She said smiling psychotically.

 _Oh great more bad news_

-"Um Tharja you and I are not-"

She placed here finger on Robin's lips and shushed him.

-"I'll see you later my love I'll be late if I don't hurry to class" Tharja said.

She turned away and ran off to class. Robin was going to do the same until he realised.

 _I'm supposed to be in gym now…Crap.  
__

The lunch bell rang and Robin headed to the only secure place he could think of. The Shepherds. On his way to the room however a lot of students said there hellos to Robin. It seems Robin did in fact become more popular than he had originally thought.

-"Heya Rob you busy after school today, reckon ya got work eh?"

-"Not that much work hopefully Donnel."

-"Rob did you get yourself that double cheeseburger at the cafeteria?"

-"Yeah thanks for recommending it Stahl"

-"Robin? Have you any inquiries about our science homework?"

-"No, not this time, thanks Miriel."

-"Bubbles!" cheerfully said Gaius,

-"Candy man!"

Robin finally arrived to see Cordelia already working. Next week was the opening festival. Also nicknamed the Harvest Scramble. Cordelia was probably busy approving some of the stalls that were requested. He sat down in his chair and stared at Cordelia who was focused on her work.

-"Need something Robin?" Cordelia asked him.

Robin snapped out of his daze and answered.

-"No just wondering what to do." He said honestly.

Cordelia laughed at Robin's comment.

-"Hey Robin, sorry about this morning with Severa." Cordelia said.

-"No worries I would get mad too if someone tried to use my sister to slack off and give "favors" as payment." Robin chuckled.

-"If it's any conciliation, I think she was intimidated by you. After all you are quite handsome and you are a very good person. I'm certain any girl would be happy to have you. Myself included." Cordelia stated.

However that last part was almost inaudible so Robin did not understand it.

-"Huh? What was that last part?" Robin asked.

Cordelia lost her normally cool demeanor and began blushing and panicked.

-"N-nothing, no-thing at all Robin. Oh is th-that h-how m-m-m-m-m-uch work I have GEE that's a lot!"

Cordelia somehow managed to articulate out.

-"Thanks Cordelia, that somehow does make me feel better. You are also very pretty." Robin replied.

He wasn't replying out of reflex or out of obligation. In fact, this was exactly how he felt about Cordelia. Cordelia stood there and turned 50 shades deeper of red.

-"I uh…well... *Ahem*...Thank you Robin." Cordelia said regaining her cool.

Before Robin could add anything else, Chrom came in the room with Sumia and Vaike.

-"Cordelia. Could you help Sumia with the posters?" Chrom asked.

-"Yes of course right away Chrom." She replied.

She then got up and left the room with Sumia who had a devious look on her face while Cordelia looked away. As they left the room Chrom turned towards Robin and smiled at him.

-"So Robin, I HOPE I wasn't interrupting anything…right?" Chrom said with a sly wink.

-"Funny Chrom" Robin replied.

-"By the way I heard what happened with Inigo. How is your face doing?"

-"Well it could be better. By the way do you know a girl called Tharja?"

Chrom frowned at the mention that name.

-"Let me guess, she's stalking you isn't she? Well Robin good luck with that. Man you have a lot of women in your life huh?"

Robin thought about it for a moment.

-"I mean think about it, you're being stalked by Tharja one of the curviest girls I have ever seen, not to mention you have a totally hot assistant named Olivia who happens to be a pop star and you've managed to impress THE Cordelia. There has to be one you really have your eye on right?" Vaike interjected.

It's not like Robin was oblivious of his situation. He was in fact aware of his situation. The thing was, while he could be certain of Tharja's feelings, he wasn't quite sure of the other two. He did feel a natural attraction to Olivia because he adores her as a pop star and he found Cordelia perfect in every way. But how did they feel about him? He was more than willing to go out on date with any of them but, would they want to? Before he could give it anymore thought the bell had rung and classes were going to begin shortly. The rest of the day went without any complications.

Robin got back home and sat down in the living room with the troublemakers next to him.

-"You sure caused quite the commotion at school Bro." Morgan said.

-"Yeah you made Inigo feel so bad and Owain lost the will to strike iron." Michaela added.

Robin was really hoping that Owain wasn't a chronic fapper of some kind with all this talk of Sword hands and striking iron.

-"Oh and then there was Severa." Morgan felt obligated to add.

-"Oh what about her?" Robin asked hoping it wasn't more bad news.

-"She wouldn't shut up about you. She kept saying Robin this and Robin that she even asked us things about you like your grades, past relationships and if you were single and stuff. I am certain that she might have fallen for big bro's masculine charm!" Michaela finished.

-"You guys were completely honest with her weren't you?" Robin asked letting out a sigh.

-"Yes we were brother I promise. I mean she might have said stuff like "What was that all about" and "Hmph not impressed" but she was totally being a tsun, Cynthia called her out on it too and she started blushing like mad she even drew you in art class and got caught by the teacher when he asked us to draw "Something that makes you feel something" she stated in defense that you pissed her off but that was her Tsun talking." Morgan said out loud.

Validar had heard everything and began laughing at the thought of Robin having a little admirer. After all, he was no stranger to the rumours either.

-"I'm going to bed I'm way too tired for this." Robin stated.

He walked up the stairs, entered his room and jumped in his bed. He was confused as to what to think about his day and his two "admirers". On one hand he felt as if a unicorn shat on him and gave him amazing luck, or if he was cursed by some sort dark mage.

-"So much for waking up early for once."

Robin let slumber take him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and Guest777 I wasn't mad at you I just found it really funny that you predicted this.**


	6. Chapter 5 Mall Madness

**Author's note: If you guys are still reading this you're awesome and remember to let me know what you guys think.**

Morning hours were rough on Robin, but today was different. He had just spent a rough week preparing for the Harvest Scramble. There were things to do like advertise the event to the public, speak to the class representatives about what the class would be doing and such. Today was the last day before the festival. Usually, Sunday's were meant for reading and relaxing with the occasional do your homework for Monday for Robin. But today was different, he had plans. He got up, took out his good clothes and went straight to the shower.

 _Alright Robin, remember the plan, pick up Olivia and head to the mall to advertise the event with her._

Chrom had an idea on how to draw a crowd to the Harvest Scramble. He would have Olivia perform at the festival. Since this idea was last minute, Olivia needed to publicize the event. Facebook and Twitter could only do so much. The most effective way was a public appearance. Robin volunteered to accompany Olivia to the event. She would not be performing at the mall, instead they were going to use a booth to draw attention. Robin and Olivia would hand out flyers for the event. While surely Olivia would draw a crowd, she was not good at handling people and Robin knew this, that is why he decided to accompany her. Robin really did not know what to expect from the day ahead of him. Surely it would just be a simple day right? Unfortunately for Robin, nothing was as simple as he wished it to be. He was mentally prepared for a day with a few twists and turns and a few problems but nothing could prepare him for the day ahead. Robin got out of the shower, got dress brushed his teeth and left the house to go pick up Olivia. This would be the first time that Robin went to a celebrity's house and he would never expect it to be Olivia's house. He headed down a street filled with mansions and big houses. He finally arrived at Olivia's manor.

 _Geez, talk about a Mr. Burns mansion look alike._

Robin rang the doorbell at the gate of the mansion and heard a voice threw the intercom.

-"Hello?"

 _I hope this isn't Olivia's dad._

-"Hello Robin is that you it's me, Inigo."

-"Oh hi Inigo yeah it's me. Can I come in?"

-"Yeah hang on I will buzz you in"

Robin waited for the door to open. He heard a buzzing sound coming from the gate and it opened up for Robin. Robin walked through the gate and was welcomed by a maid with the name Felicia. She escorted him to the mansion entrance and opened the door to welcome him. Robin entered the mansion only to see a huge red carpet at the center of the room with a bunch of people in maid and butler outfits welcoming him to the household.

-"Robin right here!" Inigo yelled after Robin.

Robin waved and approached Inigo who, by the looks of it, was practicing his boxing skills.

-"My dad is downstairs in the gym we were just training. He is a kickboxer did you know?"

 _Of course the pop stars dad is a damn warrior, it wouldn't be a stereotype if he wasn't some sort of fighter._

-"Where is Olivia?" Robin asked to change the subject.

-"She will be ready soon, it takes her a while especially for a special appearance. Ill tell you something Robin, when my sister tries, she can be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and believe me, I have met A LOT of hot girls."

Robin was very familiar with Inigo's womanizing charm. He had heard that he tried to charm his sister only to miserably fail.

-"I was surprised when I had heard that you and Olivia were going to the mall together. The way she said it made it almost sound like a little soirée between the two of you. You know champagne and caviar and the likes?"

Robin wasn't happy with the way Inigo smiled at him.

 _The only way this could go wrong is if her dad heard her say that._

-"My dad was really surprised when he heard that"

 _Game Over Robin_

Before Robin could continue his thoughts, Olivia ran down the stairs.

-"Robin, hi s-sorry did I keep you waiting long?"

Robin's breath was taken away by Olivia's appearance. Her normally tied hair became free and her dress was absolutely fantastic. She wore a pair of black heels that sparkled lightly. She might be overdressed but she was dressed to impress. Not that Robin didn't think she would but He knew that the key to success in this ad campaign was approachability. Even Robin himself dressed himself fancier then he should have.

-"Hi Olivia…you ah…look great." Robin sheepishly said.

-"W-what n-no way…I don't look that great do I?"

-"Sis you could kill people with the way you look, you're just that breathtaking." Inigo said

 _I bet you say that to all the girls you go out with, don't you Inigo?_

Olivia immediately turned red at the praise she received.

-"Wow… Thanks guys. Hey Robin, where is Chrom and Sumia?" the idol asked.

-"They are already at the booth setting things up so when we get there we can start."

Robin and Olivia both knew how Sumia had the hots for Chrom really bad. And Robin was one of the few guys who knew Chrom's true feelings for Sumia. He told Olivia and Cordelia by accident and the trio decided to help their relationship grow. But Robin couldn't shake this feeling that he was the one benefitting from this situation and not Chrom.

-"Well I'm going back to training you guys should go before-"

-"Hey Inigo? Who are you talking to?"

 _Oh god it's him._

Inigo gave them a signal to leave before his dad got upstairs. The two immediately left the building and headed straight to the Limo. Robin knew that having Olivia and himself out in public like that would look suspicious and would start rumours again. Olivia's father arranged a Limo for them to ride in that would take them to the mall.

-"So Olivia, are you ready for today?" Robin asked.

-"Y-yes but I'm still a l-little nervous for tomorrow." Olivia answered with.

-"You'll do great Olivia I'm sure of it." Robin assured her.

After a ride of about 15 minutes, they arrived at their destination. The chauffeur left the car to open the back door where Robin and Olivia sat. As they left the car, a crowd had gathered around to see who it was. The crowd immediately recognized Olivia, as for Robin…

-"Oh my goodness is that Olivia?"

-"More importantly that guy she's with, is that her boyfriend?"

Robin felt that those eyes could kill him. And he thought the twins were bad. Olivia rushed herself and Robin inside. The two immediately found Chrom and Sumia together at the booth waiting for them and the crowd they drew alongside them. For the purpose of attracting more people to the Harvest Scramble, Olivia was not permitted to sign any autographs or sing. But of course, that would not stop people from trying to get them. Chrom and Sumia were on break to get lunch since they got there early. While Robin was stuck with Olivia duty. Robin wished that there were bodyguards to help… but in Inigo's words.

-"No worries Robin, I don't think anyone would try anything with you there!"

But that still did not stop him from worrying. Person after person came to the booth to meet and shake hands with Olivia as well as receive a flyer from Robin. Things were going smoothly and were moving at a nice pace. Robin even saw some hard-core fans that wore Olivia shirts which were as pink as her hair with her face at the center and her name with glitter.

 _Geez these people look like idiots._

The truth was however, is that Robin was debating wearing that same shirt for the day… Good call Robin that could have went horribly wrong…VERY wrong. Robin had a chance to deal with people as well. There were men and women who weren't there to see Olivia but just wanted that flyer since they were already going to the event. The flyer had a coupon that once redeemed, gave them a free frozen yoghurt. Amongst them were and elderly couple that had a small talk with Robin.

-"Hubba dear? Did you thank the young man?"

-"Sure did. By the way, Robin is it? I can tell that that young lady would totally hold hands with you. And I can tell that you're about to swoon for her." Said Old Hubba with a few nudges and winks.

Robin was completely taken back by what the old man said. But before he could ask anything, Hubba and his wife left. As Robin looked back to look at the crowd, he looked back at Olivia who was visibly exhausted.

-"Want us to take it from here while you guys go get lunch?" Chrom asked while Sumia finished the last bit of her SubWay.

-"What do you say Olivia? Want to go get lunch?"

-"Yeah ok… If that's ok with you."

-"Well Chrom, have fun with the crowd!"

Robin and Olivia left the booth leaving many fans slightly upset, but optimistic about meeting her tomorrow. When they arrived at the cafeteria, Robin only had one thought in his mind.

 _I can tell that she would totally hold hands with you_.

Robin wanted to test those words. But before he could, the two most intimidating figures he had ever seen came up to him. He only prayed that they weren't there to bother him or Olivia.

-"Hey big bro what's up" Morgan said.

-"Oh my god, you weren't kidding when you said you were going to be with Olivia today. I'm surprised you're not wearing your Olivia fan club shirt." Added Michaela.

Of course, she had to bring up the shirt.

Olivia was blushing like crazy, but Robin decided to change the subject.

-"What are you two doing here?" Robin asked.

-"Well, I'm hanging out with Severa, see she's over there!" said Michaela."

-"And I'm with Owain." Morgan added so they would sound almost in sync.

"Also, were spending the night at their house since dad went to see Aversa and he is not coming back until tomorrow we just thought we would let you know." Morgan said with a, for once, honest look on his face.

Not good. The twins knew that Robin has a huge fear of sleeping in an empty house. Truth was, the twins fear went further than Robin's. They were afraid of being in a house without an adult. This fear took root from Robin's mother's murder. She was alone in the house at the time when a robber came in and killed her after he failed to rob anything. He was caught and faced life in prison. Much to the chagrin of the young ones who don't even remember their mother's face. Only Robin remembers her clearly. Validar had done a great job with taking care of the kids with the help of Aversa their older sister. Robin knew they meant to say to find a place to stay the night if he did not want to sleep alone. Chrom was the obvious choice to turn to so that was what he would do.

-"Thanks for telling me guys. I mean it." Robin stated.

-"No problem, so no rush for going to bed tonight ok?" Morgan said.

-"Yeah ask Chrom if you could sleep at his place tonight." Michaela added.

The twins turned around and waved to Robin. Robin then ate a nice lunch with a pretty celebrity… or so he thought.

-"Hey Robin, y-you a…Could always sp-spend the night…at my house if you like." Olivia interjected with.

Robin froze for a second.

-"I mean it's re-really no trouble at all…I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind either."

-"Ok…but are you sure I'm not imposing?" Robin asked.

Olivia smiled widely.

-"Yes I'm certain. Please do I know daddy would love to meet you over dinner."

 _Doesn't look like I have a choice._

-"Ok I will Olivia."

Olivia giggled happily. The two finished their lunches and prepared for some more publicity. The rest of the day went on without any complications and just as planned, Olivia and Robin were picked up by the same Limo that dropped them off before. The driver looked at Robin and said "The master would like to meet you over some dinner. Would that be alright?" Robin replied with a yes. The two arrived at Olivia's manor. As they left the limo, a big, muscular bald man welcomed them at the door.

 _Don't tell me that this guy is…_

-"Daddy!" Olivia chirped.

-"How's my little girl doing? I want you to tell me everything that happened today over dinner alrigth?"

-"Yes Sir Khan Basilio!"

Robin's dad was a big fan of kickboxing, he knew exactly who he was facing. The reigning champion kickboxer, was his friend's dad.

-"You must be Robin. Come dear boy don't just stand there, come on in will you be staying the night as well?" He asked smiling like an oaf.

-"Actually, I will take you up on that offer. No one is home for the night at my place anyway."

-"Well great great great. Well kiddo's, dinner is ready when you are."

Robin imagined things going way worse.

 _Good thing I didn't wear that shirt._

Robin entered the huge dining room with Olivia and Basilio. Huge wasn't enough to describe it. The dining table was huge and covered with a nap that had red at the center and white all around with frilly edges. Robin sat down next to Inigo and in front of Olivia who was sitting next to her dad. Servers came in the room with platters and plates filled with food. In and out the servers came. Finallt Olivia broke the silence.

-"Will Maribelle be joining us this evening?"

-"It appears not, they have guests of there own to attend to it seems. Probably another arranged marriage meeting." Basilio said.

 _Whoa hang on! Arranged what?_

-"Speaking of weddings how long before you two tie the knot?" Basilio asked.

Olivia's face became flushed with embarrassment.

-"Sir, Olivia and I are just-"

-"Don't call me that just call me Basilio or better yet, Daddy or Dad. You get the picture."

-"DAD WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Olivia retaliated.

Inigo chuckled at the scene.

-"Oh really? A damn shame that is. He looks like such a great kid too. I assumed by the way you spoke of him I just thought that… oh I get it. Robin, please date my daughter.

-"What?" Robin asked.

Olivia immediately looked away from the scene while blushing.

-"Well I think my daughter really- Ow my knee!" Basilio cried.

Between you and me reader, we both know how obvious it is that Olivia kicked him because she doesn't want Robin to know how she feels about him just yet. But Robin didn't get that.

-"Waiter? Could I have more salad please?" Inigo kindly asked.

Dinner ended on a high note. After a little bit of desert and talking, the party retired to their respective rooms. Robin would be sleeping in the quests room since Basilio said "I know you would both much prefer sleeping in the same bed, but I think that you should sleep apart for the first night, ok? HAHAHAHAHA." Robin was impressed with the man's way of taking things. He retired to his bed for the night and rifted off into the realm of sleep.

Robin woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a knock. He got up and answered the door to see…

-"Olivia? What are you doing up at this hour?" he said rubbing his eyelids.

-"Robin can we talk?" She asked gently.

Robin directed her inside the room and closed the door. Olivia headed to the deck out Robin's room and Robin followed suite. When they reached outside they both leaned in the railing that stopped people from falling over. Olivia looked at Robin and said.

-"I'm sorry about the way daddy acted, it was so embarrassing."

-"No worries, he's a really nice guy."

-"Yeah at least…Hey, Robin?"

-"Yes Olivia?"

-"Today was fun don't you think?"

-"It sure was although there are some parts that could have gone better" Robin joked.

-"Could we… do…do it…again soon?"

Robin took a small moment to think about what she just asked and responded with.

-"Yeah sure once were not busy with work that is."

Olivia smiled and looked at Robin.

-"Hey…Robin?"

He turned around to look at her but before he could say anything, he found Olivia's lips resting on his. After a small moment their lips parted and Olivia ran away back to her room. At that moment Robin could only think about one thing, he was really glad he didn't wear that shirt.

 **Well that escalated quickly. I only wanted to write up to the part where he closed the door after Olivia came in and keep a cliffhanger but I was like Nah let's not do that. Any way's, Cordelia fans rejoice as next chapter is the Harvest Scramble and since Olivia will be busy, Robin will need someone to spend it with and who better than with our favorite redhead. I would have released this sooner but writing about this game made me feel like starting a lunatic + playthrough and all I can say is STOP DYING DONNEL. That scene with Old Hubba was the result of a test. I knew I wanted to have Olivia's would hold hands with but what my avatar got just killed it. See you guys next chapter** **J** **.**


	7. Chapter 6 Harvest Scramble!

**Author's note: Wow guys thanks for the great reviews. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now but here I am at 3 am writing this. So get ready to read more cringy jokes and romance. Here comes Ms. Perfect. Also, I don't know how many girls will be in the harem but I will try my best to include but I already have an idea as too who to add in fact, next chapter you guys will meet someone knew.**

Robin woke up from a knock at his door. Before Robin could answer, Inigo came in and greeted Robin.

-"Good morning sweet prince. And how are we today? I hope you slept well." Inigo said.

Robin immediately had a flashback of last night with Olivia. The way Inigo smiled…

 _Does he know about what happened last night?_

-"So ah… Last night I heard Olivia talk really late last night she kept repeating the same thing. She kept going on about how she couldn't believe she just did that. You wouldn't happen to know what that means, would you?" Inigo inquired with a big smile on his face.

-"N-no I don't… Maybe something she did yesterday?" Robin said with a nervous smile.

-"Hahahaha. Good one, I know when a girl just got her first kiss Robin. And I could tell sis just got hers. Not bad Robin. Do you know how many guys are out there just waiting for a chance to hit that? You'll be lucky her fans won't try to kill you today. By the way, I came here to tell you that Olivia wants us to leave without her since she needs to get ready for her live concert at the Harvest Scramble. So I'm going to go get ready meet me down stairs when you're ready ok?"

Robin agreed and Inigo headed downstairs. Inigo gave him a black tank top and some ripped jeans to wear for the day.

 _What douche clothing. Seriously Inigo, being one is bad enough you don't have to dress it too._

Robin decided to wear it anyways, it was better than the Olivia fan club shirt. Once again, the morning rituals took place to ensure Robin's resurrection was a success. He put on Inigo's clothes and headed downstairs.

 _I can't believe every room in this house has a bathroom. Since Olivia will be busy today I guess I won't be seeing her. Oh well, I'm sure I can find someone that would be willing to spend the day with me._

Robin arrived to the bottom floor were Inigo awaited. Robin waved and the two headed out the door. Apparently Basilio was a very heavy sleeper, that was fine with Robin. After all, he did not want to be confronted about the events that took place the night before. The two arrived at Ylisstol high by limo and helped set up last minute preparations. Robin was paired up with Cordelia for morning duties. He felt unusually tense round Cordelia she was always so diligent and focused. It made him feel as if he could perform better when he was around her. Cordelia stopped for a moment and looked at Robin.

-"Hey Robin, do you have any plans for today, I-I mean as-as in…who you're going to spend it with? If not, then would you like to join me and Severa for the day ahead?" Cordelia asked.

-"Yeah of course… but are you sure Severa would be happy about that?" Robin replied.

-"None sense, I'm sure she will be quite pleased." Cordelia said with a smile on her face.

Robin smiled back and finished setting up the stage for Olivia's performance. The band included Nowi for the keyboard, Brady volunteered to play the violin for Olivia's new song. Maribelle offered her services as Olivia's neighbour to play the piano and Donnel was going to play the banjo. The rest was all pre-recorded tapes. Hey, it is pop music guys! They left the stage and waited for Severa to arrive. Apparently Olivia was already backstage preparing for her concert at 1. Just as Robin's thoughts drifted, a familiar twin pony-tailed red head arrived. She waved at Cordelia and stared at Robin.

-"Just so you know, I'm not here so I can be with you, you know." Severa said trying to hold back a blush.

-"Ok whatever. So is there anywhere you guys wanted to check out first?" Robin asked.

-"I do. I want to get something to eat. Is that alright?" Cordelia asked.

Robin and Severa nodded as they headed to see their classmate Panne. She always dressed as a bunny, but despite this she knew how to cook stuff…even without carrots. After getting the classic carrot on a stick, they headed to some of the activities that student's in every class were doing. They ranged from café's , to haunted houses and even silly little games, Robin even heard that they brought some old fortune teller who's specialty was reading the romantic connection between two people. Of course, Severa claimed to have no interest in the event but someone wanted to have a try with Robin. In fact, she was following him the whole time.

-"Hang on guys. Tharja, I know you're following me what do you want?" Robin asked turning around.

-"I want one little love fortune that is all." She asked deviously.

Cordelia turned white while Severa puffed her cheeks.

-"You! You're Noire's sister right? You have to be you're as creepy as she is!" Severa pointed out.

-"What did you just call me?" Tharja said looking not to happy.

Robin sighed and for the sake of protecting his friend's sister, decided to agree and the two headed to the love fortune booth with the two other girls following them. The two entered the room and were greeted by a familiar face.

-"I sense an affair in the making young man" Old Hubba pointed out.

-"Robin, what does he mean?" Tharja asked.

-"No-nothing he's just messing around. Hahaha."

-"Yeah I think I can sum you two up. You young lady appear to be devoted to Robin while on his side… he is just creeped out." Hubba noted.

 _Doesn't really take a genius to figure that out._

Tharja was obviously unhappy and tried to demand another from the man, fortunately, Robin got Tharja to leave the booth with him and got Tharja to leave while she remarked that: "I will have you one day mark my words."

As she left, Severa followed suite saying she needed to get back to her job at the middle school.

-"Hey…Robin? Would you…like to try the love fortune with me? Just for fun I mean!" Cordelia asked.

-"Oh umm…sure why not?"

Cordelia tried to hold back her smile and dragged Robin in to the room where Old Hubba was waiting.

 _He is going to think that I'm a cheater damn it!_

-"Oh back for more Robin? Haha this girl looks like she has her hopes up!"

-"Umm… W-well I-I just wanted to try it for fun I mean why not. Right?" Cordelia answered defensively.

-"So the grass is always greener eh? No problem. Oh my! Looks like Miss Cordelia over here is completely smitten hahaha and you Robin appear to be lost in your pheromones. HAHAHAHA well I'm rooting for ya brother!" Old Hubba answered with.

The two began blushing. I mean, it wasn't as if Robin did not think Cordelia was pretty, he even told her to her face. The two left the booth with a lot of romantic tension between them. Robin tried to break the silence but he saw Chrom and Sumia talking about going into the Old Hubba tester. Chrom and Sumia did not appear to have noticed them and entered the classroom.

-"Want to go see how Olivia's concert is doing?" Cordelia asked.

-"Not yet there is still a lot of stuff I want to see" Robin answered.

The two ventured around the school looking through every stall and seeing couples like Stahl and Sully enjoying their day. The front of the school was packed with people that wanted to see Olivia in action. They also met admirers like Gregor who tried to hit on Cordelia, only to fail. Gregor was a funny character, he wanted to be an English teacher…Although he could use a little more practise in the use of the language. Robin and Cordelia ventured to a small café to have a break, only to meet up with two troublemakers.

-"Hey bro we heard everything from Inigo how was last night?" Michaela asked.

 _Great they're here too._

 _-"I'm_ pretty sure we both know that it went well right? Oh my you must be Severa's sister. You girls are really pretty." Morgan added

-"Yes I am and you must be Morgan, it's nice to meet you and good to see you again Michaela."

-"Are you guys on a hot date?" Morgan asked.

-"Big brother you're terrible, first Olivia and now Cordelia. Who's next Severa and Lucina?" Michaela added.

-"It's not like that with Olivia or Cordelia geez you two." Robin stated.

-"Well we better get back sis, we have to clean up and its getting dark out" Morgan said.

-"I hate being on clean up duty."

 _That's because you two always make a mess._

The twins left and Cordelia felt under pressure. She wanted to watch Olivia's last song with Robin and see the fireworks go up so they could be alone and so Cordelia could confess. She grabbed Robin's arm and asked:

-"Hey…Robin? Want to go watch Olivia's last performance in The Garrison?"

-"Sure, I'm excited to hear Olivia' new song." He answered.

The two left to go to The Garrison. Once they arrived they opened the window to let sound in. As they watched Olivia end her song they sat down on chairs so they could listen to her sing.

-"This song is dedicated to a very special someone" Olivia said making the crowd go wild.

 _Nothing good could come of this for me_.

As Olivia began to sing, the crowd went crazy. After listening for about 1 minute, Cordelia spoke up.

-"Hey Robin? Do you ever wish you could go back in time and fix a mistake you made in the past?"

-"Yeah but I don't wish for it, I do it."

-"Huh? How do you do that?

-"Well you press L and R and then start and boom! Enjoy fixing your mistake."

-"I'm not quite sure I follow."

-"Never mind it was a joke…It's how you restart a 3ds. Anyways, were you asking seriously?"

Cordelia nodded expecting an answer.

-"I have no regrets."

Cordelia looked up in surprise.

-"I think the term regret is used when people feel guilt over what they've done and refuse to learn from their mistake. People wouldn't have regrets if they embraced the mistake they made and decided to take note of how to avoid recreating the same mistake. Regret is another way to hide the term I learned from that. They make us grow as people and every choice we make makes us who we are. So no, even if I did have regrets, I wouldn't want to change them." Robin answered.

He looked over at Cordelia who smiled at him and said:

-"That is what I love about you, Robin you aren't scared of facing reality."

Meanwhile, Olivia finished her song and thanked everyone. While the fireworks were going off, she looked to the Garrison in hopes that Robin heard the song…Only to see something she was better off not seeing. Cordelia forced her lips onto Robin as Robin flinched and held his head in confusion after their lips parted. Olivia left the stage and ran off the stage and into the school. She climbed up to the Garrison to meet a blushing Cordelia who obviously wanted more.

-"Cordelia? Could I umm…Have a word with you in private…without Robin please?" Olivia asked.

Robin nodded and left the room running towards the roof only to meet Chrom and Sumia kissing. Robin decided to return home confused so he could avoid talking to anyone.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Cordelia "talked"

-"Olivia is there something you need form me?" Cordelia asked.

Olivia's eyes started tearing up as she slaped Cordelia.

-"Robin is mine I kissed him first you stay away from him harpy!"

Olivia realised what she just did and immediately started apologizing to her. Cordelia was surprised by her reaction.

-"I'm sorry Cordelia I really am I didn't mean to slap you like that. I really did not want to hit you. My hand just flew away." Olivia tried to explain.

-"It's ok Olivia. But you have to understand something. I am not going to give up on Robin. So I'm sorry but it looks like the two of us are rivals in love. May the best girl win…alright?"

The two nodded then began to laugh and started to talk about Robin.

 _What if Olivia saw me kissing Cordelia? That wouldn't be good at all. Ugh come on Robin think, what the hell got it to them. Is it normal in this country to kiss people of the opposite gender like that? If that's it then… I love this country! Damn, I wish Plegia was this open minded when I lived there. Back there you could only kiss girls that you liked but here, you can kiss whoever you want! Well that clears my confusion, for a second there, I thought Cordelia and Olivia actually liked me. Me? Have a harem? I can only dream._

Robin's thoughts started to fade as black was all he could see. Robin legitimately believed that the girls kissed Robin because they were friends. Robin was surprised by some things in Ylisse such as which religion was dominant and how society worked there were also other customs such as how wedding's worked. And he guessed that that was just the way things worked. In Plegia, it was almost immoral to talk to woman when you had no prior knowledge of her. Plegia was basically a country were talking to the opposite sex without being engaged or at least dating was looked down upon. Validar told him that relationships between men and women in Ylisse was different. But this different it was uncanny.

-"Thank you dad" Robin said.

Robin fell asleep admiring the freedom of Ylisse.

 **Robin you dense fuck lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to spice things up a little and hopefully it worked. So far the harem includes the Idol Olivia, Perfect Cordelia, the Tsun Severa and creepy Tharja. And as promised, a new member joins the fray next chapter. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. The more positive reviews get, the faster I write a chapter. Seriously, I woke up and looked at posted reviews and instead of going back to bed, I wrote this and it is now 6 30 am. That speech Robin gave Cordelia is the exact same I gave to a friend of mine when he needed to hear that so I hope you all learned something form that. See you all next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7 More work

**Hey guys! I have been proofreading some of the earlier chapters since I did not actually proof read them if I am going to be honest. I am trilingual I speak French, English and German and am currently learning Spanish and sometimes I mix up some of the grammar rules. I use to have the texts processed in an auto-correct program but it auto-corrected some words that made no sense at all. I won't be using that ever again lol. Btw for my next fics, I was thinking of doing more real life situations so if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to give them. Enjoy this entry with not one but two new faces!**

Robin entered The Shepherds Garrison and sat in his chair. He hit a train of bad luck today. He forgot he had homework in math which got him a private talk with the Mad Teacher himself. In second period, Robin did not have enough time to finish his exam in science. And when he went to his locker, he realised he forgot his lunch…and his money at home on the counter. Robin sighed heavily expecting things to only get worse for the day ahead. Cordelia and Olivia arrived at the exact same time, visibly tired and each with a pair of lunches in their hands.

 _Man I would love lunch right now_.

The two approached Robin with their lunches in hand and each put one down in front of him.

"Robin would you like to have some? I made a lunch for you." Cordelia said with a wide smile on her face.

"I-I did too Robin…So um… Could you please try it?" Olivia asked flustered.

 _Jackpot!_

"Thanks girls I'll take both! I forgot my lunch at home so you have no idea how happy this makes me." Robin said ready to eat both lunches.

The two girls smiled at each other. Pleased by the fact that he accepted both lunches. Although both had some malice in their eyes as they stared. It has been around three weeks since the Harvest Scramble and The Shepherds were already preparing for their next event, the annual Hot Springs Scramble. It was one of the few events in which Ylisstol High and Ylisstol Middle School participated in together. For some, it was the highlight of the New Year.

"Bro, you have no idea how cool this event is! You get to see the girls in a damn yukata. Plus it is a hot spring so you know…" Vaike explained to Robin.

"Bubbles, you can get all sorts of eye candy there. It's like eating triple chocolate cake accept with your eyes!" Gaius felt like he needed to add.

After Robin's brief flashback, he and the other girls turned around as they heard Sumia and Chrom enter the Garrison.

"Chrom you promise? Do you really?" Sumia asked.

"Yes Sumia now hush before they…"

"Hey Milord, what were you two talking about? Agreeing to finally get married?" Robin slyly said.

Chrom and Sumia blushed but Chrom stood strong and looked at Robin. Robin knew that face all too well, it was Chrom's I need your help face.

"I need your help Robin"

 _I knew this was going to happen_

"What do you need Chrom?"

"Well…it's about the Hot springs Scramble actually. Two years ago, we had a first in Hot Spring Scramble history. Believe it or not but, it was the first time the school allowed us to use… The Peeker!" Chrom said with a smile.

"What you allowed peeking? How the hell did anyone get that approved" Robin said his cheeks turning pink.

"Hahahaha no silly. The Peeker is the nickname we give "it"." Said Sumia.

Robin turned back white in confusion. As to what it really was.

"It is a mixed bath. Two years ago, the chairman successfully convinced the school to allow its use for the students."

Robin understood the conversation that Chrom and Sumia were having a few seconds ago. They wanted to go in it together. But for that to happen, they needed the permission to use it. It wasn't impossible if it had already happened before. The question was, how to allow it to happen.

"Is there a chance that I could meet this chairman? It would help tremendously." Robin asked.

Chrom smiled knowing that Robin's answer was yes. (Hey reader, can you guess who got it to happen? More importantly, who would Robin use it with if at all? One of those questions will be answered right now.)

"Actually she is. Her name is Tiki, she is a senior and the past chairwoman. She had to resign because the school does not allow seniors to be a part of The Shepherds. I already let her know so you will be speaking with her after school today." Chrom said.

Cordelia and Olivia did not seem too happy about the idea of a woman other than them with Robin, alone, after school. He barely knew this Tiki. But still, she was a senior. And a really attractive one at that.

Robin nodded in agreement and finished his lunches.

"How…How was it Robin?" Olivia asked.

"They were both really good. They both have different tastes to them. One was mild and spicy (Cordelia's) and the other one was sweet and had a nice saltiness too it (Olivia's)."

Both girls really wanted to know which one was better, but they understood that asking that would only end with Robin saying something like they were both really good or I can't choose.

"But wow Cordelia, your cooking is really good. I was impressed. If you studied a little more, you could be as good as the chef's at Olivia's house." Robin said.

"Ac-actually Robin…I cooked that." Olivia said.

"Oh really? Did your chefs teach you or something because that was great! Both lunches were excellent!"

The two girls blushed and looked away. Suddenly the bell rung and they left getting ready to head to English. This time, Robin was ready for the quiz on the book they read. Validar never bugged Robin about homework because he had faith in him. His faith was well placed. He did not trust the twins though.

School ended after 4rth period drama, Robin's favorite. He headed to the Garrison to await Tiki.

 _I wonder what she looks like. Maybe I met her? Is she a nice person? Is she hot?_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening revealing a green-haired beauty with big breasts that looked at Robin.

"Hello Robin. I'm Tiki it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Hello Tiki the feeling is mutual. Have a seat wherever you like"

Robin expected her to sit in front of him so they could speak face to face, but she took Olivia's seat and looked at Robin and closely got closer to his face. Robin backed away slowly.

"Uhh…I-is there something on my face?" Robin asked blushing.

"Marth senpai…" She said.

"W-who?"

"Oh my I'm so so sorry. You reminded me of an old friend of mine. He…he graduated. I just miss him a lot. And the way Senpai noticed me."

"Oh ahh…ok."

"Oh right you want my help in how to convince the school to let us use the mixed bathing units including The Peeker. The mixed bathing units are small and could fit up too four people and have a being used sign on them. The Peeker, however, is very big and could easily fit as many as 12 people in it." Tiki explained.

"Ok that helps but how exactly did you convince them to allow it? I mean we are in a school so."

Robin had a point, why would a school allow this and how did someone convince them to let this happen.

"Well… we just asked and Emmeryn said yes we did not really have any elaborate plan. Besides, there were a lot of couples at the time that wanted to do it and Emmeryn noticed that so she agreed to it as long as there was no…Lustful behavior."

"So sex was off limits. I'm guessing kissing was ok. So if I got her to agree to those terms, she will let it happen?" Robin asked hopeful that the answer would be yes.

"Yes I am certain. I know I would like to have this happen. What about you Robin? Do you have anyone who would want to bathe with you?"

"Actually… I would love it if you would join me, Tiki." Robin added with a flirty smile.

"Woah there Robin I…We barely know each other… Maybe if we got to-"

"Relax Tiki it was only a joke. Take it as my way of saying that I don't know of anyone that would. But I think I do know a couple that would love the opportunity to do so."

Tiki's blush melted away. Tiki got up from her chair and smiled at Robin.

"Well that's everything I can tell you. I know it isn't much but it's all I've got for you. Besides if there is anything and I do mean anything come and talk to me. Even if it isn't Shepherds stuff. I would love to talk to you more Robin. You remind me of him so much." Tiki said.

"Thank you Tiki. And I promise that I will say hi whenever I can."

Tiki nodded and left. Robin feeling more confident than before, went home to rest for the remainder of the day.

 _Couples eh? I never really notice how many couples there were. Maybe it's because I never really go into the cafeteria with all the people. I'll check it out tomorrow._

On the way home, Robin saw Severa and Inigo arguing.

"Look stupid! I'm not interested in going on a date with you of all people." Severa said with a pretty loud tone.

"It's not a date it's an event. Besides, I don't know any one better and more-"

"Stop right there moron! You really think I'm stupid don't you!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Robin intervened with.

Severa blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Great the two biggest idiots alive are in one place. What could happen?"

"Hello big brother! So what does Chrom have planned for the Hot Spring Scramble? Can you tell us?"

Robin told them about the mixed bathing plan. Of course Severa was not happy and she stormed off. Inigo, however, gave the biggest smile possible. Robin knew what Inigo was thinking.

"So are you going to take sis in to one big bro?" Inigo said.

Or maybe he didn't know. Robin blushed.

"Where did that come from? Anyways no of course not. To be honest I really want it for the couples that don't get the chance to do something like this. Chrom and Sumia being one of them."

"Well it is true that Ylisstol High does have an astounding number of couples, I hope Emmeryn allows it for everyone's sake. Anyways I must be off. Bye Robin."

Robin waved to Inigo and left for home.

The next day, Robin left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria for once. He told everyone about his plan on how to approach it to Emmeryn and they all liked it. But first, Robin wanted to witness the numbers himself. After arriving, the first thought that came to mind was.

 _Holy shit! Look at all of them. There's like two couples per table._

Yes, there were indeed a lot of them. Sully and Stahl, Nowi and Donnel and Virion and…Cherche?

 _What's going on over there?_

Cherche was visibly upset yet Virion was unfazed. The people around them tried to ignore the scene only leaving an aura of discomfort. The two appeared to be fighting.

"How could you Virion! You cheated on me with that tramp!"

"And I must apologize but alas you and I are not working. But fear not my sweet, for you are beautiful and will maybe one day find someone as beautiful and intelligent as I."

And with that, Virion left the scene. Robin felt bad for Cherche. Virion could be nice, but he did come off as the biggest asshole ever sometimes.

 _I should say something to Cherche_.

Robin approached Cherche and hugged her as she tried to hold back her tears.

"R-Robin?"

"Yeah it's me Cherche. I saw everything and that really wasn't cool."

"We were planning to spend the Hot Spring Scramble together after we heard the rumour about mixed bathing being a thing. *Sniff* I really wanted to."

"No worries Cherche you could always spend it with me and the others."

Cherche's face lit up. Was Robin offering himself to Cherche? (No he wasn't) Cherche did not think Robin was interested in her. When Cherche first saw Robin on the school stage, she developed a little crush on him. She even fantasised about Virion being in his place. She loved men who could talk the talk and we all know Robin had charisma after that speech he gave. Needless to say, Cherche was now single and ready to mingle and her interest was…

"Robin? Is it ok for me to join your group?"

The Hot Spring Scramble worked in groups. Each group had a teacher with them and needed to range from 10 to 30 individuals. Robin's group included Chrom, Cordelia, Sumia, Olivia, Vaike, Gaius, Frederick, Lissa, Tiki, the twins, Severa, Inigo, Cynthia, Lucina, Brady, Owain, Tharja, Noire and himself and his father Validar as the teacher. Each group had their bathing hours and rooms. Groups could wander around freely in the hot springs during their time. Since the springs were open 24/7, every group had a chance to bathe. The trip lasted about a week and since Ylisstol High and Ylisstol Middle school had a combined student populace of 400, it meant that at the most it would require 40 hours for everyone to feel the warmth of the springs. One week being 168 hours divided by 40 indicates that every group could bathe at least 4 times and have a big intergroup session. The bigger the groups, the more visits could be pulled off. It was common to see two groups of ten fuse to become a group of 20 for that purpose[MF1] . Cherche was probably in a group with Virion and wanted to leave it so she could join Robin.

"Of course it is, the more the better from my understanding."

Cherche smiled and hugged Robin back. After the small hug, Robin left to return to the Garrison. He reported his findings and Cherche's situation and the group gladly accepted her. Robin then promised to talk to Emmeryn himself as the chairman and explain the proposal for mixed bathing.

After school, Robin went straight to Emm's office and explained the whole deal with her. Emmeryn accepted the proposal saying that she had faith in the student's decisions. Robin left school and headed home. Once he arrived home, the two demons assaulted him with questions.

"Hey big bro, who are you going to bathe with in the mixed baths huh?" Morgan asked.

"Olivia, Cordelia, Sumia or maybe even Severa?" Michaela added.

 _At least those two will be separated in the baths and won't cause trouble together._

Robin ignored the question and kept walking with his face being the equivalent of a tomato. Validar was proud of Robin for doing what he did. He was learning to ignore the twin's stupidity. Robin entered his room proud of what he had accomplish… the mixed bathing being accepted not the ignoring the twins thing.

 _I can't wait to tell everyone that mixed bathing is a thing._

Robin wished that there was someone he could do it with. But part of him told him that he did and he only needed to ask. Robin ate dinner and finished his homework then headed off to bed.

 **Next chapter will be a Harem comedy because…Hot springs baby. So let's summarize. Olivia, Cordelia, Tharja, Severa, now add Tiki and Cherche. Remember that list I wrote before as some of those girls will be joining the madness. I hope you look forward to the next chapter with patience as my great uncle died yesterday and I might be attending his service after or maybe even before my grandmother's birthday. R.I.P Uncle Don, this one is for you.**

* * *

[MF1]i


	9. Chapter 8 Hot Springs Scramble part 1

**I'm back y'all! Sorry about the slower update. Anyways I hope that this chapter lives up to the hype. Someone joins the harem in this chapter filled with heat in the hot springs. The writer's block has ended.**

Robin headed down the bus stairs with his belongings and left the big vehicle. He looked around and saw everyone get off the bus. Robin gathered with everyone and headed inside the building. Everyone got into their groups and headed to their designated rooms. The boys and girls were separated into different dormitories and each room was designated with a group number. The boys arrived in their rooms and called who slept where.

-"I'm sleeping with big bro, right Robin?" Morgan asked.

"Fine but don't do anything to me while I sleep, got it?"

"I promise!"

Vaike and Gaius paired each other up. Chrom and Frederick were another duo, followed by Inigo and Owain and Brady was with Validar. Each pairing made sense except for…

"You know what Morgan, go with Brady I'll stick with dad on this one." Robin stated.

Morgan nodded in a half-disappointed manner and cheerfully rushed to Brady's side. While everyone unpacked, the guys joked around about who would go into the mixed springs with who. Vaike said with a smile that he would not be surprised to see Sully and Stahl go in and Sully was the one who would drag him in to it. Then of course, Robin pointed out Chrom and Sumia being high candidates, which of course he denied wanted to do such a shameless thing with a women he "didn't love". It could have worked, if Chrom hadn't been all over the place and blushing while attempting to deny it so strongly. Validar decided to join in on the fun and mocked Phila's interest in professor Walhart or as he called him, Lobster. The students enjoyed how Validar said something so scandalous with such ease. After finishing their prep, the group decided to relax with some cards and video games.

"I really want another Fire Emblem character in Smash, there is something about that series that brings out the best in me you know?" Vaike said after using Bowser's side special in an attempt for a double suicide.

"Sorry Muscles, it isn't happening." Gaius replied with a sly smile after dodging his attack.

Robin, Chrom, Frederick and Validar were playing poker while the younger crowd enjoyed their time on the veranda playing anther card game.

"I'm putting down 3 tokens." Chrom said.

"I call your bluff, and raise it too 6." Validar added.

Chrom shrugged and added 3 more tokens. Robin smirked at Chrom who was still looking at his cards and rubbing his head.

"Are you bluffing again dad? Whatever, I'm calling."

Frederick looked carefully at his cards and sighed.

"I fold, I can't even." Frederick stated slumping back in his chair after having put his cards under the pile of used cards.

The group continued on with hopes that each would win. The final card was distributed and the group looked at each other. Chrom laid down his cards revealing a pair of aces and a pair of kings. Validar sighed and showed off his junk (No not that junk I meant his hand).

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin said before revealing a full-house.

Chrom's smile faded. Robin had won the last three hands. He felt as if Robin had one too many aces up his sleeve. Before Chrom could asked Robin about his winnings, the four young ones came in.

"Well guys, shall we make our way to those springs, our time has come!" Owain said.

 _I hope you don't pull out any steel or sword hand jokes Owain, I really hope so or else that would just be…creepy especially in a hot spring with us._

The group got changed and headed down to the springs. At first they all got in one spring and as time grew, they separated into little groups and headed into springs. Robin headed towards where Chrom was going but…

"Sumia… are you there? It's Chrom…"

 _No way, they had already planned this. Crap I can't let Chrom see me. So those are the mixed baths._

The springs were divided by a wooden wall on both sides. There were windowless doors that looked like sauna doors that could be used. There was a lot of space between the two walls and each door had a being used/ free panel that could be turned over to the desired scripture. Chrom nodded and headed in and closed the door switching it to being used. Robin laughed a little and looked back to find Inigo.

"Hey Robin, you have some time go in one with me?" Inigo asked.

"Yeah sure."

The two entered a spring close to the wall and started talking about guy stuff such as sports, models, cars. However, Inigo moved away from those topics. He was more interested in other things.

"Hey Robin, how is Olivia? More specifically, what do you think of my sister? Do you like how she is treating you?"

"That is a weird question. Olivia has been acting weird recently, but not weird in a bad way. It feels as if she is less shy in public but she still is shy when she speaks to me. I assume I did something wrong but I don't really know what. And Cordelia acts the same way."

"Cordelia? As in Severa's sister?"

Robin nodded

"Oh…I see. Robin could you do me a favor? Can you take Olivia out on a date after or during the trip?"

"W-what I-I Inigo I can't just ask out of nowhere besides…"

Inigo's calm was beginning to lose itself. Inigo knew that Robin could only understand things if they were put bluntly.

"Robin…wake up! My sister likes you man."

Robin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

 _No way, he is pulling my chain right?_

"She's not the only one you know" Inigo continued.

"I…Go on" Robin could only say.

"Severa is totally in denial, but she still likes you. Cordelia is totally lost in you. Tharja is…Well is just being Tharja, I won't bet money on this, but I'm pretty sure Cherche has a crush on you after Virion the dick broke her heart and even Tiki showed some level of interest in you. Don't you get it Robin? Have you actually been this dense the whole time? Well, what are you going to do now that you know the truth?" Inigo said without thinking

… _What am I doing? He's right_

"Robin…I'm sorry forget I said anything. It's not my place."

"I will."

Inigo looked at Robin whose head was lowered. He was confused.

"I will ask your sister out on date." Robin said.

The two sat in silence for around 5 minutes. Eventually, Robin got out of the water and headed towards the game area.

"Thanks Inigo, I mean it."

Robin reached the game area with his yukata on and sat down noticing no one else was there. Suddenly, Robin felt someone charge into him yelling HERO FIGHT!. Robin fell on the floor only feeling heavy breasts on his back. And a flock of brown hair on the side of his face.

 _Oh great of all people…_

"Ta-Da! Cynthia wins!" said Cynthia.

She got off of Robin and helped him up with a wide smile on her face.

"What was up with that "Hero Fight?" Cynthia?"

"Simple, to your school, you are a Hero and in mine I'm a hero so it is destiny that we fight in a Hero Fight."

"Right… so what are you doing here?"

Cynthia thought for a moment.

"Sumia was worried about you so I came to check up on you. She heard you and Inigo talking and she wanted me to check and see if you were ok."

 _So much for keeping a low profile from Chrom and Sumia in the mixed bath_

"And I know what you're thinking Robin."

 _I highly doubt it_

"But Cynthia you are so pretty, how do you feel about me?"

 _This is going to be bad._

Cynthia's cheeks turned red and she looked at Robin.

"I love you Robin so whatever has got you down you can cheer up because Cynthia will be your girlfriend, YAY Robin!"

 _What just happened? More importantly, how the hell has she fallen for me?_

"I know what you're thinking Robin other than being super-duper-über happy. How did I fall for you?"

 _Close enough._

"Well Cynthia has heard all about you from her best friends and like Severa and Noire! Severa TOTALLY likes you and she tries so hard to deny it. Anyone who could get her to like you must be worth it right? And Noire has been using her BLOOD AND THUNDER to follow you and note you're behavior. That makes me believe that if Noire likes you two then, you must be the coolest guy ever and you're a hero which just makes Cynthia want you more!"

"You like me because of some stuff you heard about me how naïve can you be? And what's with this hero stuff?"

"Hihihi Cynthia thinks you are a hero because you inspire people to work harder."

"Ummm…Thank you?"

 _Woah back up…Noire too? Well she is Tharja's sister. Oh god it must be chaos at home._

"Yay Robin is happy! Now say you love me too!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Cynthia…I don't know how I feel about you I'm sorry…"

"HAHAHA Robin is blushing. It's ok you can go on a date with me and then fall for me!"

"But I'm going to go on a date with Olivia. I can't date two people."

"That's right! Then ask Cordelia and Severa too and maybe even Tiki and Cherche. Time to commence operation Harem!"

"Operation what?"

"Harem! You can go out with all the girls and then decide, besides all the girls want you to decide they, got so angry in the bath. It's the perfect solution!"

"Cynthia, what happened in the bath?"

The steam was thick around the baths and all the girls decided to all bathe in the same bath except for Sumia who disappeared to meet with Chrom. All the girls sat in the bath and began to relax.

"These baths feel great" Olivia said smiling.

"Ugh too hot for my delicate white skin" Tharja said.

"Geez Cynthia, you're boobs are too big. Don't flaunt them" Severa said.

Suddenly, back in reality.

"Cynthia, I don't care about that part, I want to know about what you meant about the girls wanting me to decide." Robin said flustered.

"You don't want to hear about Cynthia's boobs?"

Robin shook his head from left to right.

"Awww…okie. On to that part then, you see…"

Suddenly, the steam was engulfed by bigger, more dangerous steam.

"Robin and I made a connection first Cordelia! Even you know that so stop it!" Olivia said.

"So, who's first doesn't matter. It's who he chooses." Cordelia spoke out defensively.

"Sis you are being stupid! He's not even…ok maybe even I want to try it out with him… he should be grateful." Severa added

"I know Robin better than the lot of you tarts! I follow him everywhere, every day." Tharja stated.

"I know Robin's type, and he needs someone who is older and supportive" Tiki shouted.

"Please Tiki, Robin's isn't Marth. He needs someone who is sweet and would smile next to him all the time." Cherche said.

"YOU WILL ALL SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF YOUR FOOLISH LOVE FOR HE AND I ARE BLOOD AND THNDER!" Noire delusionally said.

The girls rose up from the bath and looked at each other looking like they were about to start a catfight. Suddenly, Sumia cam to them and told them what had transpired with Robin and Inigo. She had overheard them and explained what he said. Of course, the only one that had a smile was Olivia who had a promised date with Robin. The girls wanted to go see how Robin felt but Cynthia stood up.

"I'll go talk to Robin, right now he needs to know the whole truth. Not only do you all like him, but Cynthia likes him too. He needs to speak to someone who can open up too and he doesn't know about my feelings. I'll tell him how Cynthia feels and help him come to a choice. Cynthia thinks it would be best if Robin chose who he wants to be with."

The girls all nodded and Cynthia ran after Robin.

"And now we're here! Yay flashbacks."

"Oh god…things went from bad to worse in a second. But Cynthia, I can't just chose like that! I need time."

"And that is why the Harem plan is going to work. You can get to know all the girls and then decide. This way it would be easier for you."

"For me yes, but think about it Cynthia, it would just be harder on you all."

Cynthia's smile became a frown.

"Robin, not everyone can get that happy ending we all want. But we can at least taste it this way. Even I think it's better" Cynthia said in full seriousness.

Robin sat in silence for a moment.

"…ok Cynthia. You win. I'll go along with it but… I will back out if this doesn't satisfy me."

Cynthia smiled again.

"Okie I'll go tell everyone, bye boyfriend!"

Cynthia left to go tell the others which by now must be in the dorm since their bathing hours ended. Robin left for his dorm room where his pals…and father awaited him.

 _Life isn't easy sometimes Robin, you just have to deal with it._

 **Next chapter, hot springs part two this time, everyone is in the mix, Virion, Sully, Panne etc. if shit wasn't real enough right? See you all soon and remember more feedback means faster writing. I got a lot of feedback last chapter which really helped me with writing this since tomorrow is the funeral for my great uncle Don. Thank you all for your sympathies and condolensences by the way. Alright see you all soon.**


	10. Chapter 9 Hot springs part 2

**Hi guys, it's here. The new chapter has arrived. I actually dreamt of this believe it or not and I thought it was really good so I decided to put it as my next chapter. Goes to show that you can really get ideas from everywhere huh. Well no more Stalhing, here comes the boom.**

Tomorrow was going to be the last day of the long awaited feel's trip *ahem* Field trip. Unfortunately, it was not as great for some people. Robin had been robbed of a good time by the unforeseen (foreseen) drama. Robin knew there wasn't much that could be done so he decided to accept it and go with the Harem plan. Everyone had learned about it and decided not to pressure Robin with unnecessary stress, even Validar wanted to help in some way (Finantually). Since today was the last day, Robin wanted to continue to relax before the trip ended. Validar, Gaius, Vaike and Robin were playing Go Fish at the table and the others were all sleeping. Chrom came in the room with some sort of pressure with him. Everyone stopped to look at Chrom who was obviously going to say something important.

"Guys, I have something I need to say. It's really important."

Everyone nodded at Chrom and the others who were sleeping had awoken and came into the room after hearing Chrom come in.

"I don't know how to say it but, well…Sumia and I…are more than friends."

Everyone stood in front of Chrom.

"I-I know right it's a surprise right, I mean who knew?"

"Got any 5's dad?" Robin said

"No sorry Go'fish."

"Guys, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes Chrom, I already knew in fact, we all did."

"What? How did you all know?"

"I'm going back to bed, nothing new here" Inigo said.

Chrom was dumbfounded, how did everyone know? Robin proceeded to explain everything from the panty shot, all the way to the mixed bath. Chrom was shattered and embarrassed that everyone had realised.

"Sumia was right, everyone did know, god how embarrassing." Chrom stated.

Everyone headed to bed after Chrom's big announcement worried on how life changing this fact would be in their lives and that's not sarcasm. In fact, if Chrom said it, it must mean that they are moving to the next level in their relationship and will be more open about it.

 _Even Chrom is getting in a relationship, he's lucky he only has one to worry about. Damnit Cynthia why did you have to do that? Thanks to you, I'm screwed. I have to get a girlfriend, there is no neutral. How can you be so happy Cynthia? Why? Don't you love me too? Now that I think about it, I really haven't talked to her as much as the others. Oh no, stop it right there Robin. No more room for error now, I can't just fall for the first girl I go out with. And I have to treat them all equally. If I remember correctly, first will be Olivia then Cordelia followed by Severa continued by Tiki which will occur before Cherche and I'll finish with…Cynthia. I am so glad that Tharja and Noire backed out and decided to play the intermediates. Although I think it is only an excuse to stalk me. Is there a way I could decrease the numbers? Wait, doesn't Inigo like Severa? Well even if polygamy was legal, marrying two sisters would just be wrong on so many levels. Tomorrow marks the last day huh? I better make the most of it._

Robin fell asleep while reminding himself of his situation.

Robin woke up not wanting to leave his bed. But he got up anyways because he knew how important the day was. Since the baths were now open for everyone, Robin could go in at any time he felt like going in. Robin was just looking for a way to relax and pass time, hopefully not with any of the girls. The only one that was still in the room was Gaius. Robin approached Gaius and sat down next to him.

"Hey Bubbles, who did you dream about? A girl I bet."

"Very funny Gaius, so why aren't you in a bath?"

Gaius took out a bag of sugar coated jujubes.

"You can't have any of these in the bath."

Robin nodded silently at Gaius's revelation.

"Say Gaius, do you want to go in the rec room?"

"Can we have candy?"

"Yes Gaius candy is indeed permitted there. And we can play one of your favorite games their too."

"Candy Land?"

"No I meant pool"

"Oh yeah? I like pool because all the balls look like little round candies. Well, shall we?"

Robin suddenly had an image of Gaius trying to eat on of the billiard balls. He chuckled after he imagined him stuffing several of them in his mouth and trying to chew them. With no more words said, the two were off to the rec room. Once they arrived at the room, they saw faces they recognized. Stahl, Virion and Vaike were chilling on chairs next to the pool table. The three rose from their seats and decided to play with them. Robin was on Virion and Stahl's team vs Gaius and Vaike. Robin was the one that was chosen to break. The order was Robin, Vaike, Stahl, Gaius, Virion then Vaike, Robin, Gaius and so on so forth.

"Hey Robin, I have to say I'm kind of jealous." Vaike said.

"Trust me Vaike, a harem is not as cool as you think, unfortunately it kind of sucks."

"No not that, I meant you got big balls." Vaike said

Indeed, Robin was playing the striped balls. Big balls was the old way of saying it.

During the game, Robin could not help himself from saying these things out loud.

"You know what's funny? Olivia is the most timid person I know, yet she faces fights her fears away every day because she is a pop-star. But once you get to know her, she can be the most out there person ever. And her smile, god her smile is just the cutest thing ever." Robin said.

"Alas, beauty can be found in the darkest tunnels. Perfection has no limits." Virion replied.

"True but if you want to talk about perfection, Cordelia is indeed a prime example of perfection. She excels at everything she does and makes it seem effortless. She always has a nice smile on her face and always faces her problems head-on you know?"

Suddenly, Gaius missed his shot and almost hit Stahl's hand with the cue ball.

"Hey watch it would you?" Stahl said.

"Ha you said it exactly like Severa would. Man that girl can be hard to deal with, but she is super smart and very sweet with children I bet she would be a great mother. She can be sweet. She is the definition of buried treasure."

"You forgot to mention she has bigger jugs than her sister." Vaike said.

"If you like big breasts Vaike, then Tiki is the right choice. She has everything big. Big personality, big flare, big smile, big… you know. But the best part is, while she looks delicate, she is actually very nice and has the reservation of a lady."

"Uhhh…that's cool Robin." Stahl said.

"Cool? No. Cool is Cherche. Cherche is always so calm and collected. She smiles all the time even when she is mad. I think the only reason she was still with you Virion is because she tolerated you with her high tolerance."

"Pah, she was the one that needed to be tolerated." Virion stated.

"Can you like, explain all your girlfriends in a small paragraph like that?" Gaius asked.

"Not exactly. The only one I can't describe with words. Cynthia. She has like…everything but I'm sure she is hiding something. She has Olivia's beautiful smile that shines. She, like Cordelia, has that elegance and perfection in everything she does. She has Severa's maiden heart. She has Tiki's…bosom. She has Cherche's confidence. But most of all, she has a powerful energy when she enters the room you just…notice her you know? But that is the problem. She seems like the perfect girl, but everyone has some sort of defect some sort of… imperfection. It's like there is nothing wrong with her but there has to be something wrong…nothing is perfect…Right?" Robin said.

The four other guys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Hey Robin, are you sure you aren't falling for Cynthia? I mean the way you said all that, it felt like you were at least crushing on her." Asked Stahl.

"What? No way. I mean I kind of do have a crush on every one of the girls. That is to say I am attracted to them but, I wouldn't go that far." Robin said.

"Well he did say she felt surreal right?" Stahl inquired.

Robin thought of it for a moment. Unreal was the best way to describe Cynthia. He felt as if she was hiding something. It was like she was putting on a façade. Robin's biggest turn on was insecure women. Olivia was insecure about her talent, Cordelia was insecure about her health, Severa had issues with being compared to her sister, Tiki was scared of losing a second man, Cherche is afraid of being betrayed…again. But Cynthia, she had everything. Maybe Robin was wrong, maybe he liked women with heart and no fear of the future. But what is it that she was hiding. Only one person would know for sure.

After their game, they headed for their last bath and left the springs. On the bus ride home, he took the opportunity to ask Sumia a question. Robin looked over his shoulder to look at where Cynthia was sitting. Thankfully, she was a decent range away.

"Hey Sumia? I'm not sure how to ask so I will just go out and say it. What's up with Cynthia? She looks and acts so… perfectly, is there something that she is afraid of?"

Sumia looked at Robin for a second and took on a serious tone.

"Well Robin, you are right. Cynthia does have an issue. But it's not what you would expect. Cynthia has a huge fear of death. Last year we lost our mother and ever since then, she has been afraid that death would take someone away from her again. I think she is hurt and just wants relief. But believe me when I say that she truly loves you Robin and doesn't want to show weakness because she doesn't want you to be afraid of being with her. I need you to know that she has been hurt and wants to be healed. I think you can heal her." Sumia answered with.

After a big trip, Robin and the others arrived home. After returning to his beautiful bed he immediately fell asleep not worrying about anything. Not even his big upcoming dates. But still, his dreams were haunted by familiar faces.

"No Chrom, down boy"

…unfortunately, they weren't female.

 **Well now, the trip is over and that means…its dating season baby. Of course Robin will have his hands full with Girls. Next chapter will have Olivia and Severa's dates. Btw an idea I'm throwing out there for fun, it's a fic idea I had the other day, Hell's Shepherds. Chrom is looking for the next great tactician, and give him a place in the Shepherds board. You can submit your OC's to me for use. It's just an idea and I thought with my humour, I might pull it off. It's obvious that it's a parody of Hell's Kitchen except with tactics and Chrom Ramsay. Remember to review this chapter and tell me if you guys want to hear more about Hell's Shepherds. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10 I can'tNot yet

**Hi guys, hope you are ready for another chapter. So I was thinking, and wow this story turned out well didn't it. I am proud to say that I have had over 1000 visitors! That is ten times as many as I expected it to be. So thank you all for your continued support! Hell's Shepherds is not completely green lit because I need more OCs (shout out to Shun). As for this fic, who Robin ends up with, I have made a very small hint and I mean small, as in a single line as too who wins Robin's heart. I tried not thinking of fire emblem because in an attempt to create an avatar/OC army, I accidently erased my own file with my avatar having max stats and astra, ignis, lifetaker and swordfaire and tomebreaker. Anyways, here it is in all its grace. The beginning of the haremy goodness.**

School had never been so hellish for our man Robin, it wasn't just the work in The Shepherds and not just the classes he took it was…The attention. Yes Robin had, quite literally, his hands full with the girl's attention. His days started out with the everyday hello to Severa who would just look away after mustering the usual "Tsun". And then Cynthia would jump out of nowhere and hug his arms which caused Robin a great deal of blushing because of where his arms were placed. That in turn caused Severa to call out to Cynthia saying "You are in public, you can't do that, gawd learn some decency.". Of course, Cynthia's big mouth talked back and always found a way to bring up the same point. "You're just jealous that I'm hugging Robin and that you aren't". Severa always blushed and denied it…then immediately clinged to the other arm in the same way Cynthia did. The boobs were real, too real for Robin. Of course that was when Noire would throw a paper ball at the two of them with her archer's eye causing them to back off after threatening them with BLOOD AND THUNDER. After he arrived to school, things only got worse, at lunch he and Cordelia always arrived first and Cordelia would turn on the charm with the sexy secretary act (despite being Vice-President),or the catgirl act, or the classic maid act, she even tried the teacher/MILF act. Although Robin did think the schoolgirl act would be more fitting for her since she was a student. After about 5 minutes of Robin resisting his urges, Olivia ran in the room and yelled at the top of her amazing lungs a Cordelia for cheating. Cordelia would then sigh and leave to go get her lunch. Olivia would give him his lunch as she had her chefs always make one for him out of her love. Olivia would always look at Robin with that girlish smile and tell him how much she thought of their promised date. Sumia and Chrom would enter after having opening the door and having a short display of affection in front of Robin and Olivia which made them blush. Cordelia would arrive and act appropriately and accuse Olivia of cheating as well. Lunch would end and Robin would head to class. In English, his dad would always make fun of Robin saying something about each girl as if they weren't there. He also threw a condom at him after a short "Hey Robin, think fast". Gym wasn't any better, Vaike and Gaius were always on his back about who is wining and who is losing. Robin's math classes weren't any safer. That Mad Teacher Gangrel would joke around saying things such as "If you think this problem has enough variables, ask Robin how many variables has to deal with in his life." and "Robin, what happens when x=8? You get a harem of numbers. Hahahaha". He even asked how "Princey" wasn't the one in that situation. Validar always was bad at keeping secrets. Even Emmeryn asked Robin if the girls had ever tried to "get to close" to Robin without permission. After school, he helped Cherche take care or the school mascot Minerva. Their team was the Ylisstol Wyverns. Of course Minerva wasn't an actual wyvern, she was a hawk. Cherche would always hit on Robin with that smile she wears when she was both angry and happy, poor Robin always had to guess which was which. After getting home, Hansel and Grettel would bother him about his "dangerous lifestyle" and warning him about STD's such as Cooties. He had dinner in silence and waited on Tiki. Tiki lived nearby and tutored him in his room in science. Poor Robin was failing it. Of course, something was always in the way of studying. Tiki's body was too voluptuous and distracted Robin every "Cellular composition" and "reaction". Robin was too busy containing his composition and control his reactions. Tiki wasn't the type to think lewdly but Robin could not help but feel as if Tiki knew what she was doing. At least his grades were better. Robin realised that the sooner this was over with, the sooner his life would be more normal. Validar also said that he could leave the house for days and not worry about where Robin would be sleeping once he decides. Robin always woke up at around 4 am because he was being watched…by Tharja. 2 weeks after the whole Hot Springs Scramble and things were still as bad. But today was different. Today was the promised day. He and Olivia could have that date they wanted. Robin promised Inigo he would first so he kept his promise. Robin readied for his night and headed out the door welcomed by a Limo with Olivia inside and that same chauffeur as before. He got in and saluted Olivia. The two were heading for a ball filled with rich people to celebrate Basilio's 40th birthday. Of course Olivia and Robin were appropriately dressed for the occasion. Olivia was in a red dress that had an open V neck and Robin was wearing a typical yet appropriate tuxedo with a bowtie. The two chatted happily until they arrived. Robin entered with Olivia and were stopped by a man with a big mustache.

"Presenting Her Ladyship Olivia and her fiancé, Sir Robin!" yelled the man with a clear voice.

Robin felt as if the whole crowd was looking at him and judging him. Olivia was blushing like crazy but she was happy that Robin did not correct the man in his claim.

"Robin hi!"

Robin turned to the voice and found Inigo and waved. He walked in with Olivia by his side.

"Hey Olivia? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"What? O-oh no I'm ok thank you. More importantly, Robin there is someone I want you to meet."

Olivia ran off to go get a blond with curly hair.

"This is Maribelle. Maribelle, Robin, Robin, Maribelle."

"Nice to meet you lady Maribelle." Robin said as politely as possible while shaking her hand.

"Well aren't we the gentlemen? The pleasure is mine my dear." She responded with. "So Olivia, this is him eh? He is very handsome and I do approve of him. But I warn you Sir Robin, if you as much as hurt my friend, you shall receive the back of my parasol in your face."

"Noted."

"I would love to chat with you both but my father wishes for me to be at his side when your father arrives. Congratulations on your engagement. Toodlepip."

Maribelle left leaving a blushing Robin and Olivia to their own devices. Robin decided to quickly say something to ease the tension.

"So Olivia, your dad really has no idea that I am here with you?"

"Umm… Oh what sorry? Oh yes h-he does not. I think he will be quite happy to see you here."

Robin smiled at Olivia who smiled back. For a single moment the world around them had ceased to exist and the looked at each other. The moment was instantly broken when Basilio's arrival was announced.

They looked up to meet up with Basilio. He caught Robin with Olivia in the crowd and smiled widely.

The crowd applauded and he took the microphone.

"Thank you for all coming out tonight. I am happy that all of my old friends are here as well as my family and extended family as well." He winked at Robin. "Also, don't be shy, dance, sing, eat and drink there is plenty of everything. Have a wonderful evening."

After his brief speech. The crowd cheered and clapped for him. Before Robin could say anything, and unexpected face approached them.

"Hello Olivia and Robin."

"Oh hello Ms. Flavia." Robin said.

"Good evening Ms. Flavia." Olivia said.

Basilio and Flavia used to date in college. It was a small world indeed. She payed her respects and left them to chat with Basilio. The two where left alone and they decided to dance. As soon as they had started, Basilio talked to the DJ.

 _What is he telling him? For some reason I can tell something is going to happen._

As if on cue, the DJ switched the song to Olivia's new single. The same one she sang at the Harvest Scramble and the one she dedicated to Robin.

 _Of course. Basilio you sly bastard._

Olivia was blushing and looking away from Robin. Robin wanted to enjoy himself with Olivia. Even if the night was Basilio's, he wanted tonight to be about him and the girl in front of him.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Robin said.

"I-I would love too."

Robin took Olivia's hand and entered the crowd. Since the song was a slow romantic one, they got close to each other and danced very slowly as Olivia's heavenly voice ringed in their ear. As the two danced quietly, Olivia surprisingly broke the silence.

"Hey Robin, can you promise me something? Promise me that you won't forget about tonight. About our date."

"Of course I won't forget about tonight. I have never experienced something like this. Why would you ask?"

Olivia buried her head on Robin's chest.

"Because I know that you have to go out with the other girls and they will probably be amazing days but I'm scared you will forget because I'm first and I don't want you to forget me Robin, you can choose someone else if that is what you want but I want you to promise that-"

"I promise"

Olivia looked up at Robin who had a serious grin on his face.

"I promise you Olivia, I will never forget tonight. You are the first person that ever kissed me and the first girl I ever went out on a date on. I will never ever forget tonight. You are an amazing person Olivia, and an even more amazing girl."

"Robin. Thank you. I also would like to say something. I want to tell you to your face and not through Sumia this time. Robin, I love you and I want to be with you so badly it hurts. But I know what you are dealing with, and I will wait for an answer."

Robin was dumbfounded and could not say anything. But he did not need too. Olivia pressed her lips against his and they stayed like that for the end of the song. After it ended their lips parted ways. Robin wished he could have more, but he knew he could not indulge in such a pleasure. He wanted it, he wanted her badly. But it wouldn't be fair. In his mind, he had decided to give everyone a chance. He had thought that the moment could be controlling him.

The night ended and Robin bid his farewells to everyone and left the manor. He arrived home to find everyone was asleep. It was late after all. He climbed up the stairs and entered his room to look at a poster of Olivia. He was a fan of her work and her as a person. But looking at her only made his feelings stronger.

 _I want you Olivia, damnit I want you right now it hurts. Screw me. What is so great about me anyway?_

Robin could not stop his tears from flowing to his face. That night, he had successfully cried himself to sleep for the first time since his mother died.

 **That was heavy. If you guys want to have even intenser feels, listen to Linkin parks's Waiting for the end while reading the end to the Olivia date. A few tears left me when I wrote it down while listening to it. It just fits so perfectly. If it worked let me know in a review or Pm me how it was for you. Next up, Severa.**

Another week passed by. Robin could not get that night out of his head. He did not want to forget it. He tried to act casually around Olivia but it was useless. The two were incredibly nervous around one another to the point that when they were alone, they could not speak to one another.

Inigo talked to Robin about Severa. He admitted he liked her and asked Robin to understand his feelings. In his ideal world, Robin and Olivia would be together and he could have Severa.

Robin headed over to Severa and Cordelia's house. Robin was taking Severa out to the carnival. He found out that the carnival was open that night to celebrate its 30th birthday and he also knew that Severa loved fun things. He told Severa and she did not hide how she felt about it she was happy. Severa came out the door with a smile.

"Hi Robin…" Severa said smiling.

"Hello Severa, are you ready?" Robin responded.

"Almost…Well, I am getting impatient!" she pouted.

"Oh… You look very beautiful Severa."

She smiled and walked out. She grabbed Robin's hand and led him to the carnival.

There was all sorts of (rigged) games to play and rides to use. A rollercoaster which both Severa and Robin agreed to skip. They instead opted for the safer yet still terrifying choice, the haunted house. They entered the intimidating mansion already startled. Severa was clinging to Robin and shaking, she was scared of the design of the front. Robin was scared of Severa, more accurately, he was scared of the way she acted.

 _Two people going into a haunted house at night. Isn't that Stephen King's stereotype? Or is it H.P Lovecraft's? Ironic his name is Lovecraft when all he creates is horrifying monsters of the night. Except Ch'thulu. All hail Ch'thulu._

Suddenly, a ghost jumped out at Robin and scared the crap out of him and snapping him out of his thoughts. Maybe Ch'thulu was meant to be feared? As they continued through the manor of horrors, Severa kept getting closer to Robin as the fun continued occasionally yelling ROBIN! Or Help me! Severa was being very clingy to Robin. Maybe she quitted the tsundere act? She must have realised that if she hid her real self from Robin, he would not see her as who she really was.

"Robin? Promise me we won't go back in there, ok?"

"Yeah I don't want to go back in either." Robin said scared (of Severa).

They both decided to go grab a hot dog and go into the 4D movie. **It's a movie where the chairs are springed and react by moving around in patterns according to the movie which is also 3d. It is really fun.**

Robin flew off his chair at one point and landed on the ground and Severa fell off hers and landed on top of Robin.

"Looks like we forgot our seatbelts." Robin said.

"Yeah, but I like this seat better." Severa answered.

Severa smiled at Robin then got up and sat back in her seat while smiling at Robin who did the same.

The movie ended and they both wanted to watch the fireworks. Severa pointed Robin towards the Ferris wheel saying that it was a great place to view the fireworks. Robin and Severa got on the wheel and rode all the way up to the top. They could see the fireworks perfectly and they were beautiful.

 _I have a feeling I know exactly what is going to happen._

Their cart reached the top and out of nowhere, the wheel stopped. Robin and Severa were stuck on the top of the mechanism. Robin realised that they were the only ones on the ride and the operator must have realised that they wanted to see the fireworks and obliged to it. Robin knew Severa was going to speak.

"Robin… what do you think of me? And be honest."

"Severa I like you, but after today, I realise that romance couldn't work."

Severa held back a tear.

"I know. Robin you and I can't work. I- I think I will take Inigo out on a date tomorrow."

Robin was surprised. He expected Severa to scream and cry but she offered nothing of the sort.

"You need someone like Olivia or my sister you know that?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

Severa sighed.

"Because I see the way you act around Olivia, you're like a puppy who doesn't trust his new owner. It's almost pitiful. But I know that Cordelia could do the same. I came here today knowing tonight would not be as magical."

"But I thougth about you."

"No, I could tell that when those pink flares lit up, you were thinking about Olivia"

"I was that obvious huh? It's true Severa, Olivia's date is all I can think about."

"Then do me a favor? When you take my sister out, promise you won't even think the word Olivia, ok?"

"Severa I promise, and I'm sorry that-"

Robin was cut off by Severa who intercepted Robin's toungue.

"What was that?"

"I don't know a leaf?" she said blushing.

"A leaf doesn't have a tongue."

The two laughed and got out of the now moving wheel. They went their separate ways and that night Robin thought that he had successfully made his harem narrower.

He arrived home and got a text from Chrom.

"Robin, this is important, if you are home and reading this, check out the local news. I think you'll be interested."

Robin answered with an ok. He took out the remote and turned on the TV.

 _No way is this for real? I can't believe this. And for that to happen now of all times_

Robin turned up the volume to her the lady speak.

"After the president himself saw the file, he concluded that it was best to have a limit, just not a small one. Polygamy is now legal in Ylisse and any man can have up to three wives as well as vice-versa. This new law is certainly taboo, but will the Ylisseans cope with it? We will pay close attention on the Topic. This is Ylisstol news and I am your host Say'ri."

 _Polygamy is legal NOW!_

 **Did that answer your question guest? I was planning a cliff hanger but I was like Nah I'll just say it. Next time will be a nice double again featuring Cordelia and Cherche. Don't miss out folks. Reviews for this chapter are appreciated so I can know if I should keep going in this direction or not and leave OC's for Hell's Shepherds if you are so inclined.**


	12. Chapter 11 Even more choices

**I got great reviews and a great smile on my face** **. So I can write this in a good mood. For those of you who were disappointed with Severa, it was meant to be that way sorry. Robin had 8 candidates, 2 have stepped away from the dating process, and 1 has moved on. Well if we are to solve this problem, we need to find the value of each variable. Time for Cordelia and Cherche.**

Robin was sitting down in the Garrison. He was looking over some old pieces of paper that Sumia gave him. Robin was alone at the moment and quite uneasy. Cordelia was talking to Validar about something and the others were all getting food. The door opened revealing a small yet beautiful figure. One that Robin was too familiar with.

"H-hello R-R-Robin."

"Hi…O…livia"

As usual she gave him his lunch. She was about to sit down but Robin got up and grabbed her.

"Robin what are you?"

Robin embraced Olivia almost immediately. Despite it being over 2 weeks ago, he still could not forget about that night. He hugged her very tightly and hid his face from her view.

"I'm sorry Olivia…I just need this you know?"

It has been a week since polygamy was legalised yet Robin could not see himself with anyone but Olivia. Yet, he knew that if he gave the others a better chance than Severa, he might come to change his mind.

"Robin…we can't yet." Olivia said timidly.

Robin knew it but he just couldn't stop. He needed to regain control. But how?

"AHEM"

Robin let go of a blushing Olivia. Chrom was standing at the door with a smile on his face. Before Robin could not say anything.

"Olivia, Sumia needs your help with some stuff in the printing room and I need to talk to Robin." Chrom said.

Olivia nodded and left the both of them. Chrom turned to Robin and smiled.

"I see you've reached S support with Olivia." Chrom said.

"This isn't Fire Emblem Chrom, this is real life."

"I agree, you can't S support with more than 1 girl in Fire Emblem yet you do it as if it was nothing."

"Yeah well that itself is a battlefield of its own. I feel like every decision matters in this battle."

"Robin can I ask you something? Why don't you just tell Olivia that you love her? Why don't you just end this and choose Olivia?"

"Because I don't have that luxury Chrom. I can't just choose because of 1 moment."

"A moment doesn't last 2 weeks Robin. Don't you see how stupid your reasoning is?"

"I appreciate the concern Chrom but, it isn't that simple, maybe I can be happy with another person in the mix. Sure I love Olivia but a part of me wants to see me with Cordelia at least."

"Look Robin, even polygamy has its limits. I'm saying that what you think is not always the best course of action. No strategy can predict women. Trust me I tried with Sumia and then she…Anyways, point is what does Olivia think?"

Robin got angry and grabbed Chrom by the collar

"Don't you dare mention that! I know that she wants us to be together and that it hurts her seing me with other women. Chrom, I cried that night because I couldn't bear it. I don't want to hear mister lookihaveanicegirlfriendandiamhappywithher tell me what the girl of my dreams wants. You don't know the first thing about her. She became an idol because she loves pleasing others. She is shy because she used to be abused by her ex-boyfriend. What do you know? Sumia is clumsy yet so open she is like Lissa. Olivia did not have a happy past yet you bring up how she feels because you're concerned about me!? Do me a favor Chrom and shut up because this hurts me too. I want to be happy too but happiness can't be given threw some miracle. True happiness is earned unlike how you and Sumia got together. It was a whim you understand? Me? I have the gift of being stuck with other girls. It would have been okay if it was one of them, or maybe just Olivia and Cordelia but no. if you try to tell me how the girls feel, you can't because you don't know shit pal!"

Robin finished his rant and realised what had happened. He let go of his best friend and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Chrom I didn't mean all that it's just, the pressure and pain is getting to me. I just don't want you to make me stray form my choices. I want Olivia, I do but you have no right telling me I'm wrong in trying to make things fair. You don't know what I am going through. And I got mad because I assumed you thought you knew better than me…and sorry about the whole Sumia was a whim thing, I like you two together. Are we cool?" Robin asked.

"Yeah it's ok Robin. I just thought that you did not know what you were doing, I just wanted to make sure that you were certain about your choice. It won't be easy, but try your best and remember to just live in the moment ok?"

Robin and Chrom smiled at each other. Their moment was broken when Cordelia entered the room smiling at Robin. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm excited for tomorrow darling! I hope you know what you are doing." Cordelia said.

 _Live in the moment. Chrom was right, I have to appreciate the girl that is in my company. I was looking to the past with Olivia. But now, there is a beautiful and kinky girl in my arms. As much as I like Olivia, I think I could love Cordelia just as much, if not more._

"You are in for a treat…Honey" Robin said.

Chrom was about to leave the room when the bell rang and they all left for class.

"What were you talking about with dad?"

"That is a secret."

The next day Robin went to pick up Cordelia. He was planning to spend the day with her at a waterpark. It was newly renovated and had opened last week. There was all sorts of things they could do. The lazy river, giant water slides but Robin was most exited for…

"Sorry for the wait Robin, my bathing suit was a little hard to put on." Cordelia said

Sure he got to see her act differently in his daily routines, but seeing her wear something like this is just as good.

 _First Olivia in a dress and know Cordelia in a swim suit, man it can't get any better than this._

"Robin?"

"Oh ahh yes sorry I was just…you look great in that."

Cordelia blushed and tried to catch her words.

"Well, what do you want to start with?"

"I want to do that first darling!"

Robin looked at the direction she was pointing.

"I actually really wanted to try that first as well, to the lazy river we go! Come on."

Robin grabbed Cordelia's hand and held it. They walked slowly to their destination. Robin was enjoying himself already and nothing really happened yet. They got in the lazy river and decided to let the current push them around.

"Hey Robin, I'm going faster than you!"

"Not happening, there now I'm faster."

The two swam with the current doing several laps around the river. Robin then picked up Cordelia and started to carry her in his arms. The two were laughing so hard that they hadn't realised how much attention they were drawing from the other people around them.

"I like being in your arms Robin. They are so welcoming."

"I like having you in them Cordelia, you fit so perfectly."

Cordelia grabbed Robin's cheek and leaned in. Robin got closer to her face and sealed the deal with a kiss. The two got out the river and headed for the water slides that could take two people at the same time they positioned themselves for the slide. Cordelia was in front of Robin and was sitting normally. Robin sat behind her and held his arms around her waist. They started heading down the slide. Cordelia was screaming with joy while Robin was dealing with another problem.

 _Damn, the way were sitting and the slide's force, Cordelia is grinding on my… damn slow down slide I'm not sure I can take it. Her booty is touching my pp. Her ass is handling my pass. Oh not good._

"Robin look there's a waterfall coming!"

 _Yeah, yeah there is._

Finally, the two hit the waterfall and found the end of the slide. They got off (no pun intended) and looked back at the slide.

"Robin, can we go again? Please it was so much fun."

"Sure, but this time, I go in front."

Cordelia smiled and took Robin up the stairs.

 _There is always something creepy about waterpark stairs._

The two positioned themselves in opposite positions this time. Unfortunately, Robin was faced with a new problem.

 _I can feel her breast pressing against me. And her legs are spread around my waist._

They started sliding down and once more, Cordelia yelled with joy. As the ride got faster, Cordelia tightened her grip around Robin.

 _I should bring Tiki and Cynthia on this ride. No Robin hold it together._

Once again, the ride ended with Robin feeling wet. Robin and Cordelia headed for a small break at the ice cream bar. Robin went to buy the ice cream while Cordelia got them a seat. Robin sat down in front of Cordelia and took out two spoons and gave one to Cordelia. He bought a big ice cream so that they could share the whole thing.

"Here Darling, say ah." Cordelia said.

Robin responded by opening his mouth. Cordelia chirped and fed him the cold treat. She was happy that Robin was not only playing along with her, but he was actually enjoying it.

"Hey Robin, how do you feel about Olivia?"

Robin thought for a moment.

"I love her and I know it. But, I think that I am also falling for you Cordelia. You are as beautiful as she is and as magical to be around. With you I feel, happy and as if there is nothing else that matters. I know for fact that I can't choose between either of you."

"Then promise me something. Promise me that you will give your first time to me and Olivia at the same time?"

 _Wait, she wants to have a threesome?_

"Hell yeah so down." Robin responded with.

Just as Robin tried to kiss her he heard a familiar noise.

"Oh baby a triple! Oh yeah!"

Robin's moment was ruined by an MLG sound effect.

 _Oh great, Jack and Jill came up the hill just to see me._

"Why? Why do you two always find a way to get me?" Robin said.

"Just when it was getting good to" Cordelia pouted.

"Hi bro, hi sis" Morgan said.

"I HOPE we are not bothering you, are we?" Michaela said.

"Yes now go away." Robin said.

"Oh big bro be nice to us." Morgan said.

"Ok then, have you guys tried that slide over there? It's really fun, but make sure Michaela goes in front ok Morgan? There go enjoy yourselves." Robin said.

The twins chuckled and left to go to the slide. Robin somehow got rid of them. The two finished their ice cream and got up to try out the wave pool. In the pool, Cordelia had lost her top but luckily Robin found it before it got too far. After that, they tried the big rides and went on more time on the slide since Cordelia really wanted too. The day then came to a close and they left the pool.

"Today was amazing Cordelia, I…I will make sure we can do this again."

"Yeah and bring Olivia next time too. I was seriously surprised by the number of polygamous couples that were here today. It did not take long before Ylisse got used to the new polygamy act."

Cordelia was right. There were many couples that consisted of 2 girls one guy he even saw 1 girl and 3 guys. It was weird seeing that. Robin felt as if it was just an excuse to cheat but Robin knew from experience that it wasn't necessarily the case.

"Darling one last thing."

Robin looked at Cordelia.

"So, the first day you arrived I did not really think anything of you. But after I saw that speech you gave, I felt like there was something about you, some sort of dominating presence. And I was right. I became attracted to you and I had realised that Olivia felt the same way too. But Olivia was in love and I wasn't. I watched you from afar and somehow fell in love. So this time, I will say it to your face. I wuv my Darling so much."

Robin was left slightly speechless. She had a point. Cynthia and Sumia were the only ones that ever explained Cordelia's feelings to him. Just like with Olivia hearing it from the source was way more enticing.

"Cordelia, you and I, we can do it. I want to say it so I am going to. Olivia may have been first, but you're the first to hear it from my mouth. I love you Cordelia. I love you so much that knowing that you will be the light at the end of this harem tunnel gives me the will to go on. I don't want to be without you or Olivia."

"You don't have to Robin. I will stay with you until you tell me otherwise. But until then, I will be by your side, where I belong."

The two kissed again for a short amount of time before they left each other's company.

 _So, I confessed to Olivia and Cordelia, which means there is room for only one more woman in my life._

Robin arrived home and thanked his father for giving Cordelia advice. He had realised that Cordelia wanted to please Robin and the only way was or her to be herself and enjoy Robin's company.

 _Chrom was right, I really do need to live in the moment. I'm in love… with 2 girls. And I might not have realised it if I never focused on Cordelia today. Better be ready for tomorrow, because Cherche is next._

 **After all of that, I feel like going to a water park. I hope this was as good as Olivia's in your opinions. Remember, this was originally an Olivia fic, so I wrote down Olivia's date way before I did the others. Anyways, Cherche is up next.**

"I better hurry, damn if I would have known the highway was pact with traffic, I would have asked dad to drive me through a different route. Its 8:18, crap 18 minutes late. I hope Cherche is still waiting at our table."

Robin had made reservations at a French restaurant called L'Académie. He thought it would be fitting since Cherche is a French name (no joke, I speak French and Cherche is a conjugated version of the verb Chercher which means to search). Robin quickly found Cherche at a table waiting for Robin in a beautiful black dress which covered all the way up to her chest and had two little spaghetti straps.

"Sorry I'm late Cherche, I know this might not be an excuse but believe me if I had known that there was that much traffic I would have-"

"Robin, relaxed I got here 5 minutes ago. I was in the traffic too." Cherche said.

"Oh, never mind then."

Robin sat down in the chair in front of Cherche. He smiled at her as he opened his menu.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"The usual, the filet mignon."

"The uh… Usual?"

"Oh I assumed you knew. I came her a lot with Virion, this is his restaurant after all."

Virion was also of French origin. And he always acted as if he was rich, but in truth, he was. His father owned the most successful French restaurant in Ylisse.

 _Good going Robin you moron. She came her all the time with Virion. I officially, ruined this date before it even began._

"Don't worry Robin, its ok if you did not know. Besides, there is a chance thatVirion isn't here.

 _You mean he comes here often!?_

"So who did he cheat on you with?"

"This snobby bitch called Maribelle."

 _Hang on. Olivia's friend Maribelle. Wait, Basilio mentioned Maribelle was getting into an arranged marriage. And I could totally see those two as a count and countess. Oh shit, Virion must have hid the truth about the engagement and told her that he cheated and that he loved her so she would hate him and never want to go back with him because they could not be together._

Robin snapped out of his thoughts as Virion saw him and walked over to their table.

"Bonsoir, I am Virion and your waiter on this fine evening."

He had then realised that Cherche was with Robin.

The room felt as awkward as can be. No one had ever heard of the ex-boyfriend being the waiter of his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend. Robin felt…wrong. But he did want them to be honest with one another.

"So Virion, tell me, has your engagement with Olivia's best friend Maribelle been dissolved after your parents tried to have you enter an arranged marriage with her?"

Cherche and Virion were both shocked. Yep, Robin yanked the chain of truth.

"Hang on was that what happened? You told me you cheated."

"I see that you have learned the truth. Oui dear Cherche, it is true, I was in an arranged marriage with her but alas, it was dissolved. I lied to you because I wanted to ease the pain of fighting for our love. Alas, Robin has spilled the beans. I love you Cherche, and I want you back. If you will allow it."

Cherche looked back at Robin for a few seconds. Robin nodded to her letting her know that it was ok for them to be together.

"Oh Virion, yes of course I love you."

The two embraced one another and the crowd went wild. Robin saluted the two and left content with the result. But there was still one last thing…

 _I have to go back into that damn traffic now._

 **Have a little bonus scene**

Robin texted Olivia and asked her to meet him at the park. 30 minutes later, she showed up in her limo. She left the limo and ran towards Robin.

"Robin you wanted to see me."

"Yes Olivia, I did. I realised that I forgot to tell you something very important. I love you and I want to be with you…And Cordelia."

Olivia jumped with joy and ran into Robin's arms. The two held each other for a few seconds and released each other.

"Well if that is all then let's go home. We can talk in the Limo while we wait in the traffic I will take you home… my love."

"Ok… my private dancer… that sounded much better in my head."

The two left for the limo that would take them home.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that Cordelia's date was as good as Olivia's date. Next time, we finish Robin's choices with a nice combination of Tiki and Cynthia.**


	13. Chapter 12 One final decision

**Hi guys I'm back and I announce that this fic is ending soon. But do not worry, I'm not finished writing for this website. I still need some time to figure out what I want but I know that I want to do modern AU's with Robin and the gang. I also would like to say that you all should not be afraid to try your and at writing. I began this story on a whim because I was bored one evening and know I am writing this story for fun. Don't be afraid because I tried and I can say, it's much more fun than I thought. I rewrote this chapter several times because I was not happy with it but I can honestly say, I am proud of this story and this chapter. And so I turn to you my readers. I want to see you guys write too! Just like my boy Daniel-Daz with Ylisse Middle. Harems are much harder to write than you think and there is one reason why. Character development. It is stupid but it is true. My next ones will be more of a concentrated romance like one heroine not two or three or more. I want to hear from you guys send me PM's if you ever write a story and I will check it out and tell you what I think. Remember, it takes one small chapter to change everything. Well, here is the next chapter.**

Robin woke up feeling a little drowsy. Today was a school day after all. But there was something a little different. Robin took in his surroundings and immediately noticed something different.

 _I don't remember having my room painted pink or having such a big room to boot. I think I know where I am._

Robin looked over to the right side of "his" bed.

 _Oh dear god. I remember now._

Last night, after a date with Cherche, he texted Olivia and she came down to meet with him. After their little rendez-vous, they entered the limo and headed home. Olivia invited Robin inside to spend some time together. Unfortunately, it was too late for Robin to return home so Basilio recommended he spend the night. He agreed but Olivia recommended they experience sleeping in the same bed for once. Robin agreed and of course it got awkward.

"So Robin, w-where do you l-like to slee-eep. Right or left?" Olivia asked trying to not freak out.

"I-I like the uh…left better. I don't know why actually." Robin said.

The two proceeded to undress. They were half-naked in front of each other for the first time.

"Wow Olivia. I-I didn't know that your chest was that big."

"ROBIN! Of all things-"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to stuff like this I don't know what to say Olivia you're just… very pretty."

"Oh…Thank you Robin…but you are very handsome as well."

The two then got in the bed and slowly got accustomed to each other. Eventually, they cuddled and fell asleep in each other arms.

Back in reality, Robin tried to get out of bed without waking Olivia up. However, he ended up trying to sneak a peek at Olivia's figure and fell on the bed which propelled Olivia in the air. Olivia woke up and saw Robin looking at Olivia. Olivia's sheet slid off revealing her black bra which was of course in Robin's line of sight.

"ROBIN!"

"Olivia I can explain. Please just calm down-"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Olivia got out of bed and covered herself while blushing. Robin did the same and approached Olivia.

"Hey Olivia, I'm sorry I tripped in the bed. I swear that is what happened I wasn't trying to take it off or anything" Robin tried to explain.

"But you were staring at me weren't you? Don't deny it. God Robin, I'm honestly surprised by your behavior today."

"Yeah well so am I. If I am going to be honest here. Olivia I only did it because I think that you're gorgeous. Please believe me. I told you yesterday that I loved you and I meant it. I wouldn't have slept here with you if I didn't care for you like I do. So, apology accepted?"

Olivia blushed and looked away for a moment

"Robin, I won't forgive your apology… because we are even."

Let's have a flashback. During the middle of the night, Olivia woke up because she felt something touch her. She took a second to look at what was touching her.

"Oh Robin…You almost punched me with that arm of yours."

Olivia saw that Robin's chest was exposed and she stared at it.

"Oh my god is that Robin's chest? It's so much bigger than I thought."

Olivia slowly stretched her hands towards Robin's chest. She layed her hands upon Robin's stomach.

"It's so warm."

Olivia approached Robin and snuggled on Robin's chest. After 5 minutes of snuggling, she fell asleep.

Robin was taken back by what Olivia had just explained.

"I hardly see how we're even Olivia. You didn't just look, you touched. Now who's the pervert?"

"I'm sorry Robin. I wish that I would never have said that. You make me this way Robin."

"Now who's being defensive?"

"I am not being defensive."

"Well if you absolutely want us to be equal…I could always touch you."

"NO I'M NOT READY!" Olivia yelled out trying to hide her beet red face.

"Olivia relax that was a joke, just a joke ok?"

The two calmed down a little bit and started talking again.

"I'm sorry Robin."

"I think we are both at fault for what happened here. Besides, it's not as bad as that dream I had."

"Your dream?"

 _Oh god I wish I could forget that._

Robin was sitting in the Shepherds Garrison with the whole group in the room… but they weren't all there.

"Hey Robin, This is in my garage and I just bought this new Lamborghini here, it's fun to drive up here, in the Ylissean Hills." Cordelia said while holding her phone in front of her face.

"Cordelia, that is your dad's Chevrolet." Robin said

"Hey Robin! Where are all these mosquitos coming from? Close the windows I'm gonna get Malaria at this rate." Vaike said.

"What mosquitos? Vaike talk to me my man." Robin said trying to get Vaike's attention

"Man this is better than candy, Robin, try this Marijuana stuff." Gaius said with bloodshot eyes.

"Gaius put that out right now damn it! You're in school." Robin tried to reason.

"Robin, I baked you a weed rhubarb pie! Try it please." Sumia said for some reason in her underwear.

"No thank you and keep that away from Gaius for God's sake."

"ROBIN PLAYA! Did you try this double cheeseburga! Dayum, dayum, DAYUM!" Stahl yelled out.

"Is there weed in there too?" Robin asked pretty certain of his answer.

"Robin, I learned a new dance, its called pole dancing." Olivia said proudly.

"Olivia please don't do that here. ARE YOU HIGH TOO! Chrom do something!"

Chrom got up from his chair and put his foot down on the table.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Chrom said.

 _Finally, someone who knows what they are saying._

"I have an erection! It only happens 87 times a day!" Chrom saign out loud.

 _Or maybe not._

"Let's not talk about my dream please I would like to forget it as soon as possible." Robin said.

 _Except the Pole dancing part._

The two chuckled and decided to get dressed. Since Robin had no clothes for school that day, Inigo lent him some clothes that…wasn't in Robin's ideal wardrobe. The two headed out the door and walked to school together.

"I hope no one recognises these clothes as Inigo's." Robin said.

"Well um… the thing is Robin, there is no way that no one will not notice."

Indeed it was true, Robin was wearing an old t-shirt that had it's sleeves ripped off to show muscles. He was wearing cargo shorts that looked like they were used in a work out and it did not help that they had a piece cut off too.

 _I can think of one person_ I don't want noticing this.

"Hi Darling, Hi Olivia!" said a familiar voice.

 _Really? Do you hate me god?"_

"Oh hi Cordelia!" Olivia said.

"Darling, I did not know that those clothes were your style? You show off you."

Robin and Olivia knew that Cordelia could not know the truth about were the clothes came from or why he got them in the first place. Harem jealousy and all that.

"Oh you know…I work out and uh…I'm fit."

"There Inigo's." said a red haired harpy.

"Why Severa why? Why did you have to say that?"

"Because you lied to my sister you jerk! Tsun!"

Severa walked off and left Robin with a slightly ticked off Cordelia.

 _I want my old life back._

Saturday morning finally came along. Today Robin had 2 dates with 2 different girls. The morning date was a simple day at the mall with Cynthia and later a romantic dinner with Tiki. He thought that Cynthia would enjoy day duty since she was a morning person and Tiki would enjoy the dinner since she was more sophisticated. Robin headed to the mall to find Cynthia waiting for him at the entrance.

"Hello Cynthia, how are you today?"

Cynthia looked at Robin and smiled.

"HI Robin. I'm am so happy that you brought me here today." Cynthia said.

"Why did we have to go today of all the days? I'm guessing that there is something you wanted on sale today or maybe even an event?" Robin asked.

"Oh there is thank you for reminding me! I almost forgot."

 _She is worse than Sumia._

"There is a signing for my favorite author! Her name is Celica. Robin, you read a lot, do you know her?"

"Celica? Yeah I read a few of her books, I like her work but I'm not a fan of it."

"That's too bad. I just adore her sagas. She writes about the best heroes ever like Alm."

"Oh then you must be really excited about today."

"You have no idea! I almost couldn't sleep last night. Sumia had to come calm me down."

"You wanted to meet her that badly? Geez you really like her work." Robin said smiling.

Cynthia looked up at Robin and beamed a smile.

"No silly! I wanted to be here with you! Of course I was happy about the signing but you are the best part about today."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me Cynthia, you just remind me of Morgan and Michaela. Besides, if that is true then what did you have in store for me?" Robin asked hiding his red face.

"Oh you will love today! Believe me you won't want to walk away from me ever again."

 _It would be hard to in the first place, you would just chase after me if I tried._

"First we should head to the signing there shouldn't be too much of a line at this time."

The two headed to the bookstore to have Cynthia's book signed by Celica. While the two were waiting, they met with a familiar face.

"Ah my fellow freedom fighter and Justice Knigth Cynthia! And the legendary tactician Robin. I was getting my book sign about a few seconds ago when suddenly, my hand began to twitch and I got the urge to…"

 _I swear if he says strike steel…_

"Let the old sword hand loose you know? One day, I shall be a hero worthy of an Epic written by Celica herself. Enjoy your day. I wish you both a good lover's day!"

Owain left the two of them so they could get back to their date. Robin was impressed with Owain's "restraint". Celica was probably not ready to meet a guy like him.

 _Wait, what if she is a reason behind Owain's personality, or worse, what if she is exactly like him._

"Robin look how close we are! I bet in five minutes, we will be right in the front of the line. After the signing do you want to check out that new store that opened up? It's called Gungnir."

"Gungnir? What kind of store is it?"

"It's a costume store. I bet it will be fun! I've always loved dressing up. My fondest memories with my family was when I dressed up as a knight and I would save princess Lucina from the Evil Dragon…Mom."

Robin remembered what Sumia said about how Cynthia was insecure about losing people she cared about. Like her mother.

"Well I bet I could make a scary dragon."

Cynthia bursted out laughing at Robin's comment.

"You can't be a dragon Robin! You're too handsome. Maybe you could be the princess? You can't be the hero. I'm the hero.

"Since when are Princesse's handsome?" Robin said while laughing a little.

"Elisabethen times of course!"

While the two of them talked, the line moved up little by little until finally, they reached Celica's booth.

 _Holy crap, she kind of looks like Cordelia._

"Hello how are you?" Celica asked Cynthia.

"Omigosh Hi Celica I love your work. Just as much as I love my sister and Robin!"

 _Holy cow that was direct._

"Oh is he the lucky man? You too look so cute together. I just love couples! And your name is?"

"I am the great Cynthia madam!"

"Lovely. To…Cynthia…And…Robin. Perfect! Here you are and enjoy your date."

"Thanks so much Celica! Come on Robin, our adventure continues!"

"Thank you Celica it was nice meeting you."

Robin and Cynthia left Cecilia's company and headed towards Gugnir. Robin did not feel the need to correct Cynthia or Cecilia in the whole boyfriend business. It wasn't necessarily false, but whether or not he was going to pursue that relationship was still to see. Deciding to need concern himself with it yet. The two reached the costume shop and headed inside. The shop was very serious about its products. The store even had changing rooms to try on the costumes. It was almost a clothing store if not for the costume.

 _Should have been called Urban Costume. Some of this stuff could be worn by Lady Gaga._

Robin was right, they in fact did had stuff that Lady Gaga wore. Robin and Cynthia went through some costumes and eventually Cynthia found one she liked. She left for the changing room without telling Robin what the costume was which slightly worried him. Unfortunately, that was his smallest problem.

 _Oh great it's the siblings from The Shining._

The two twins approached Robin.

"Come play with us Robin. Come play with us." Morgan and Michaela said at the same time.

"Yeah… no thanks. I am busy today with Cynthia. What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to see the store. And just try stuff on." Morgan said.

"It was a complete coincidence that we-"

"Morgan, Michaela, What are you two doing? I take my eyes off of you for one moment and you are bothering your brother while I look for you in the damn grocery store. What the hell are you wearing!?" Validar asked.

The two explained the truth too him and they went back to change and left the store disappointed. Robin on the other hand, was quite pleased with what had just happened. Robin turned around and found that his eyes were not the only thing that was rising to the occasion of staring.

"Tadaa! Look boyfriend, I'm a Heroine! Yay!" Cynthia said bending over towards Robin.

Cynthia was dressed as a Heroine alright. All she had on was an oversexualised cosplay. She had a golden bra on the covered her entire chest and nothing on the back and her thighs and below belt we're covered by a golden armor skirt and had High boots on.

 _Keep calm Robin, keep calm and-_

"Why are you wearing that?" Robin asked trying to hide his flustered look.

"Duh it's for roleplay! I can be the sexy Heroine now!" Cynthia said blushing.

"Roleplay?" Robin asked scared.

"No no not roleplay, what's the word? Oh Foreplay! Yeah Foreplay! I can be the sexy Heroine and you can be the… octopus…villain guy thing maybe? Or you can be a knight."

 _How many fetishes does this girl have? I mean my sex life won't be boring at least. No Robin, take control of the situation people are staring._

"Umm yeah it looks good but-"

"Ok I'll buy it! I'll be back there is something else I want to try on." Cynthia said.

Cynthia ran off to try another costume, much to Robin's fear. Around 5 minutes later, Cynthia came out. Robin was more scared of his reaction than what she was wearing…which was worrying.

"Cynthia! Say my name Robin! SAY IT!" Cynthia said with an evil grin.

Cynthia was in a black dominatrix suit complete with a whip.

 _I had to endure Cordelia before, but I think Cynthia might be worse. Holy crap what have I gotten myself into… Who have I gotten myself into?_

"Hahaha Boyfriend what's happening to your face? HAHAHAHA!"

"Cynthia… please go change before I will need to."

Cynthia obliged and went to change as Robin hoped that she would not decide to purchase that suit as well…He would not be able to take it. The two left the store and went to eat, after that, they went to more stores and bought more stuff. At the end of the day, they both took a cab and went home.

"Hey Robin, I just wanted to say that I love you. That is all and I hope that we can have more days like today. Heehee." Cynthia smiled with glee at Robin.

"Cynthia, I can't choose you yet, but I can tell you this, I had a lot of fun today. Please continue to be yourself around me." Robin replied happily.

The two arrived at their separated houses and their date had official ended.

But for Robin, his day was not over. He had to prepare an exciting evening for himself and Tiki. He reserved an evening at another French restaurant called Rosanne. It was known for having a menu that was entirely cooked in alcohol and every meal came with a free bottle of champagne. It was the top of the line place. Robin reserved a table on the roof of the restaurant where they will see the night sky looking at river with decent lighting and beautiful white sheets everywhere. Robin went all out for tonight, it sounded like a place to propose to someone. In fact, Robin first heard of it from Virion.

"Robin, for reuniting me with my beloved, you can have a reservation at my restaurant Rosanne you will not regret it." Virion said.

 _Best part is, it's free. Thanks Virion._

Robin was so happy that he was going to such a place and with a girl who would be able to enjoy such a thing. He asked Olivia for her limo and she let him have it. The limo arrived and picked up Robin and went to get Tiki. Tiki was part of a prestigious family, they owned Manakete industry, their family symbol was the dragon.

"Hello Tiki you look very lovely."

"Thank you Robin. So how was your day?"

"One of the best in my life, and it's about to get even better. I'm taking you over to someplace that we will remember for the rest of our lives. Cheesy I know but I really mean it."

"I cannot wait to get there. I have high hopes of this place."

The two talked in the limo on the way over. When they finally arrived, they were escorted to the sky deck and were received as guests of honor thanks to Virion. The two sat down at the table in the center of the sky deck and looked over the menu.

"I really want to try that Bourgogne steak with the red wine mash. And you Tiki?"

"I think I will have the white wine chicken parmesan." She said

Before the two could take again, their tall waiter arrived to take their orders.

"Evening. I'm Shun, the waiter. What will you have?" The man asked.

 _I can tell he is a man of few words. The strong silent type._

"I will have that nice-looking chicken parmesan please." Tiki said.

Shun looked over at Robin without saying a word.

"And I will have the Bourgogne steak good sir."

Shun nodded and looked at Robin.

"I shall return with champagne" he said with a straight face."

Robin and Tiki chuckled at the man's behavior. It wasn't until Shun got out of his way that he recognised a particular blond in the crowd.

 _Oh god is that Maribelle? Please don't recognise me._

"Robin? Is something the matter?" Tiki asked concerned.

"Oh no nothing I just know the girl over-"

"Is that Maribelle? Oh goodness. Robin have you ever met my good friend Maribele?"

"Yes I have."

 _And I still remember what she told me about cheating._

"Really? Well we shouldn't bother her, it looks like she is meeting with another marriage candidate."

 _Me and Maribelle aren't so different after all huh?_

Before they could continue, Shun arrived with the Champagne and glasses and poured it into them.

"Here Champagne. Enjoy."

Shun left as soon as he came in.

"Don't get too hammered Tiki, I don't need you to get too irresponsible." Robin joked.

"I was about to say that to you, I can handle my alcohol trust me."

"Back in Plegia, I started drinking at 16 since its legal age there. Here, it's 18 but, I'm almost 19 now so… Huzzah!"

"Poor Morgan and Michaela eh?"

"Are you joking? Thank god those two can't drink. I could only imagine the horror."

Tiki laughed at Robin's despair and regained her composure.

"How is science?" Tiki asked.

"Much better ever since you started to tutor me actually. Thanks again for that."

The two would say more but time flew faster than they had thought and their food arrived.

"Here, eat up." Said Shun with an invisible smile.

The two stopped talking and ate their food until…

"OH, this is so good, it feels like sex with 3 no 4 women oh god more." Robin said shamelessly.

"Yeah except replace women with Robin and that is how I feel."

"Oh Tiki, trust me if there were 4 mes, I would not be in this situation."

The two laughed at that poorly tasted joke. As the night grew shorter so did their plates and champagne supply. Eventually, the two finished up their meals and Shun came back.

"Virion explained, have a nice evening."

And just like that, the two left. As they arrived in the limo, Tiki stopped Robin.

"Hey Robin, think fast!"

"Wha-"

Robin was caught off by Tiki's red lips and the sweet feeling that was brought with it. Tiki released Robin and looked at him.

"Now, I had a full course." Tiki said with a smile.

Robin stood there motionless, until Tiki entered the limo and he followed her in. Tiki was dropped off by the limo and told Robin one last time that she loved him. Robin arrived home knowing he had a very, very hard decision to make.

The next morning, came and Robin slept poorly due to his brain waves turning nuclear. He had reached a conclusion. He texted Olivia, Cordelia, Cynthia and Tiki and told them to meet him at the local park in his area. After around 10 minutes, Olivia finally arrived and completed the group. As Olivia joined in line, Robin spoke up.

"Girls I just want to say that I have had an incredible experience with you all and that I want you all to know that you have special places in my heart. Olivia, you are smart, talented, cute a little shy but with a great smile that just screams I want to smile all the time. Cordelia, your beauty truly is perfection and your intellect is unmatched and with such a great personality to boot. Cynthia, you have it all, a smile that brushes pain away, a nice rack…I mean great looks, you're charming and you have great energy. Tiki, you have a great body and face not to mention you have such a great and enjoyable personality and you're smart as well. But I have made a very important decision. I can only marry 3 of you. But I thought to myself, do I really want three? Maybe I want less? So I reached a decision. I can't marry four of you. I can't have three of you. And I can't have two of you. But really…who cares!? I'm not getting married yet am I? So why can I have only three girlfriends? Why not four? Besides, it goes both ways, you can all have other men too. And besides, I don't care what anyone else thinks because no matter what, we will always have each other. So what do you all think? Can we all have that happy ending?"

The girls all looked at each other and began laughing. Robin was confused and was sure his little speech was convincing.

"Robin… I think that it is a wonderful idea. In fact, I can write a new song based on this!" Olivia said proudly.

"There is always another answer eh? I swear you sound more like Chrom everyday…Don't ever change Robin." Said Cordelia.

"I love Robin! Yay! Good use of your brain. I'm so happy my boyfriend is so smart!" Cynthia shouted out with glee.

"Well aren't we creative? You might need to consider a job as a math teacher, I'm sure Gangrel would be happy to take you under his wing. Besides I'm sure my mother could boost up the marriage limit from 3 to 4 if she tried." Tiki said.

Robin froze for a moment.

"She can what?"

"Robin, my mother is the president, you know President Naga?"

"So, I have a pop star, a straight A student who will become a doctor, a Heroine who wants to be a cop and a daughter of a powerful political figure? I'm a bigger genius than I thought. I have absolute POWER! And great Girlfriends. I never thought I would say that last sentence and mean it. I love you Olivia, I love you Cordelia, I love you Cynthia and I love you Tiki."

All the girls giggled and turned to Robin.

"I love you Robin!" said all the girls at the same time.

At the end of the day, everyone was happy with the outcome of the Harem. And we can all agree that the winner in this scenario, is Robin.

 _Just like deez nuts…I've got'eem._

 **HA! Didn't see that coming did you? I told you guys, I knew the ending of this story before it began in the Harem route. When I said I was ending this fic soon, soon doesn't mean next chapter, or the chapter after but it means in 4-5 chapters. I will try for 20 chapters but don't quote me on that. I hope that you enjoy the outcome of this fic and that you will voice out your opinions. I enjoy writing this fic but at the same time, I want to try on new fics as well so maybe I can balance the two? Anyways, Shun I used your OC hope you don't mind xD. Remember folks, the answer, can be the result of your desires. I hope that you will consider reading this fic until the end. Look out Fanfiction, because Mattirving is going on a writing streak. Peace out guys and remember to R &R, -Mattirving.**


	14. Chapter 13 Harem life is troublesome

**Not much to say except sorry for the wait and happy reading.**

Robin's new life with the women of his life was a peaceful and happy one… or so he thought. Robin never felt as stared at (except for Tharja and Noire) when he walked down the street. Robin was dating a world famous pop star, an up-and-coming model, the president's daughter and another girl named Cynthia. At first, he thought of it as nothing more than the occasional staredown between him and the people he was walking pass by. But as time progressed, he realised that the stares were more intense filled with hate and jealousy. Olivia dedicated a new song to him, the same one that hit number 1 on the Rollingstones list for the new best single. Cordelia began a modeling career and immediately gained a lot of fans and followers that became aware of Robin. The president increased the limit of polygamy law to up to four women for "personal reasons". Later it was revealed that her daughter was in a polygamous relationship with the same person involved with Cordelia and Olivia. And to top it all off, he had another girl, one that was as cute and fun as the other woman. Understandably, men got jealous, but some got fired up instead. Robin became an internet sensation on social media and people starting shipping him with one of the girls. Team Olivia wants them to be together because he loved her first and she got him first and they believe that the other women are in the way for a true happy ending for the both of them. Team Cordelia wanted them together because the two fit perfectly together, both were hardworking and enjoyed each other and looking at them, they just matched perfectly. Team Tiki had the least followers as they for some reason believed that Tiki would mature and with Robin being the sick bastard he was would help her win a campaign. And finally, Team Cynthia had the most as if Robin had only Cynthia, the celebrities would be single again and would give them a slight chance at romance with them. Although some Olivia fans were on Team Olivia and so on so forth. The weirdest thing about it was the fact that there existed another team. Team Sumia. Rumour has it Robin became heartbroken at learning that Chrom loved Sumia but that she secretly loved the chairmen. Believing that she did not have a chance with him, she settled for Chrom. The ones responsible for that lie was none other than Robin's younger siblings.

"Don't worry Robin, it will die out soon, now if you will excuse me, I must prepare myself for my photo shoot, I'll be thinking of you as the camera's flash. *wink*" Said Cordelia to reassure him.

 _What kind of pictures are they taking? Can I have some copies?_

Unfortunately, Cordelia was for the first time in a long time, wrong. Things entered a bigger scale when the popular gossip show Entertainment Ylisse decided to have an article about Robin. Some called him a womanising bastard who fooled beautiful rich women into getting with him. Although there was truth in that, Robin would not need to make a living thanks to his wives occupations. And others called him the first real example of polygamy working out and being for the better of his life. Even worse was the shipping wars where out of control and public fights happened for who was the better waifu. But worst of all, was that Robin never received those pictures. Well, at least Robin was happy with the women he chose.

Robin had dated all of the girls for a while now, he met with their parents and as crazy and screwed up as the situation was, they had all approved of him. But now was different, this time, they had to meet his father. Not Validar the Teacher, but Validar the parent. And of course, they were all going to be present at the same dinner which happened to be tonight.

"Hey dad, why did you want to have them all over tonight?" Robin asked curious.

"Well Robin, you have been dating them for a while now and yet, they have never been over before. Sure I know them all but, I will have to meet them soon anyways. Just think of this as a work of fate that you know, I need to meet them and tonight works out for me. Besides, I am only interested because I know how important it is for you that it works out." Validar explained.

The first to arrive was Tiki since she did not live too far away, next was Olivia, then came Cynthia and last but not least Cordelia. They all sat down and Validar called for the twins. Robin was against them being present but Validar insisted that the brats did. Robin was about to find out why his instincts kicked in the way that they did.

"Hi everyone!" they both yelled

"What the hell are you wearing you morons?" Robin said.

"I'm wearing a Team Olivia T-shirt, I think you deserve Olivia. You have loved her for as long as I remember and you even own a fan club T-shirt for her fan club. Olivia is best waifu!" Morgan yelled.

"R-R-Robin you have what!? Wow I never knew that you were such a big fan before…" Olivia said trying to hide her face.

"Morgan! Why did you say that?"

"And I'm wearing a Team Cynthia shirt! She is one of my best friends after all!" Michaela said smiling.

"Awww thanks bestie." Cynthia said.

Before Robin could even speak, Validar spoke up.

"Kids, take those off, you are making Robin uncomfortable."

The two troublemakers took off their shirts…Only to reveal more troubling outfits underneath.

"Really guys." Robin said.

"I'm also a big fan of team Tiki. I think you're so lucky to have a girl that is older than you like you and let's talk about her big-"Morgan said smiling again.

"There not that huge." Tiki said trying to cover herself.

"I also really like Cordelia, I'm sure that she will be an excellent role model for you big bro. Besides, you look so perfect together." Michaela said.

"You're my favorite Michaela." Cordelia boldly said.

"Ok, that's it. You two aren't having any dinner tonight, now go up to your room and think about what you've done." Validar said as the girls laughed.

"Thanks dad, I really don't say this often but, you really are a great dad." Robin said as the twins walked up the stairs.

"No problem son. Oh my, it is quite hot in here, I should take off my sweater." Validar said grinning.

 _Oh of course he would be in on it._

Validar revealed a less than pleasant T-shirt underneath his sweater.

"I am a proud supporter of Team Sumia!" Validar said proudly trying to hold back his laughter.

The girls found the whole deal very funny especially once they realised it was staged to humiliate Robin.

 _I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of my problems tonight._

Robin was right, the twins came back to the table with appropriate clothes and then came the matter of who sat where. All the girls tried to sit close to Robin but there were only so many places. Next was the "How does Robin behave around you" talk. After that, Robin was asked what he liked about the girls (The worst thing that could have happened happened.) and of course, what their plans were for the future. Olivia said she wanted to live with Robin in her mansion and have a child with him one day. Cordelia answered something similar only she wanted two kids and minus the mansion part. Tiki wanted to go to college and university with Robin and then see what happens. Cynthia wanted to have as many kids as possible with Robin and be a stay at home mom. How could he make them all come true? Tiki's seemed the most realistic so he went with that one.

Their dinner ended on a normal note despite the few obstacles and now the final problem manifested itself.

"So Robin, Who is going to sleep with you in my bed?" Validar asked bluntly.

 _Oh I almost forgot._

Validar said that he wanted them to spend the night over since dinner would last a long time and he did not want the parents to worry. Besides, he was a teacher, he would not allow any indecent behavior, right? Well that is what the parents assumed. But Robin knew that Validar would not mind as long as there was not much sound. Robin knew that there would be enough room for 3 people in his dad's bed which was where they would be sleeping.

"Well, I think Olivia should sit this one out since we have slept in the same bed already…is that ok Olivia?"

"Yes that is ok, I will be in your room no problem." Olivia said smiling.

"Cynthia does not mind sleeping with Michaela!" Cynthia said raising her hand.

"Sleepover!" Michaela said.

"Bro, can Olivia and I switch? I don't think I can handle both of them in the same room." Morgan said.

"Too much women for you eh? That's ok little bro, everyone has their limits." Robin said with a smile.

 _Got you now you bastard, where's your air horn now?_

"Besides, I don't think Olivia will be able to sleep with Olivia posters hung up around your room." Morgan said earning an air horn from Cynthia.

 _Well played Morgan, well played._

"I think I will take that offer." Olivia said.

 _He better not be thinking about having Olivia scent on his bed the little pervert._

Michaela winked at Robin.

"I will sleep in Morgan's bed then, you two can have my bed." Michaela said.

 _Nice play Michaela._

The two girls agreed on this and headed up stairs after giving a big kiss to Robin. Which meant that Cordelia and Tiki would be sleeping with Robin. This was the outcome he was secretly hoping for. He had already slept with Olivia and he felt uncomfortable sleeping with a senior in middle school.

"I'm going to bed too bro, give me my goodnight kiss." Morgan said.

"No dice. Goodnight."

Morgan and Michaela left as well.

"You three should be heading up as well. And don't worry about the noise. The only one that will hear will probably be Morgan so it should be ok." Validar said.

"Very funny dad. Shall we ladies?"

 _Oh god that is such a weird thing to say. I sound like such a pervert. Well, maybe that isn't far off from the truth._

Robin knew that he would not try anything tonight as he promised Cordelia and Olivia that he would have his first time with the both of them, and oddly enough, he wanted to keep that promise.

The three of them left for their bed for the night.

 _What I just realised, my dad was ok with me having sex in his bed? I wish I never even thought about that._

Robin was in the middle of the bed with the both girls on each side of Robin. And it was one of the best nights Robin ever had. After all, even without sex, that doesn't mean Robin could not do anything.

The next day in math class, Robin and Frederick were partners in crime for a "random" equation that the Mad Teacher devised himself. The problem was the following:

R has a problem, his four girlfriends are sleeping over at his house but he only has enough space for two of them in his bed. O is the smallest, but would waste the potential room for a taller women, Co is tall but slim and would have no problem filling one slot, T is very tall and too busty, however she is very clingy towards R so it would be possible to fit her in one slot, Cy is petite but busty, like O, she could barely fit one spot. If R's bed has a space of 2 and the girls are worth the following: O=0.5, Co=1, T=1, Cy=0.5. R wants the result to be as closest to 2 as possible and Cy and O do not want to sleep on the same side, or in the same bed. Who well end up in R's bed?

"I cannot even begin to explain what is wrong with this problem, right Frederick?"

"Of course, it is missing a variable."

Robin thought if Gangrel made a mistake, he could trade it in for a new problem.

"It's missing S" Frederick said smiling.

Chrom, Vaike and Gaius tried to hold back their laughter but to no avail. They bursted out laughing. Gangrel took notice and laughed himself leaving everyone in confusion.

"Milord, does this please you? Even if she is your girlfriend?" Frederick asked holding his sides.

"Yes it does, because there isn't a chance in hell that it would happen." Chrom answered wiping away his tears from laughing to hard.

"No Frederick, firstly, in math you cannot use two variables twice with different number meanings. Secondly, you cannot use O and T in an algebra problem. Lastly, this is not an actual problem that is up to par with what is expect of us in our level." Robin ranted.

"Oh really Robin? Then what is the answer?" Frederick teased.

"I'm not saying it."

"Please good sir, enlighten me to the answer to our current predicament."

"You give the answer to the teacher when we are called up not me ok?" Robin asked nicely.

Frederick stopped laughing and agreed.

"Time's up you dog's. Let's see here. Robin why don't you come up and read your problem AND answer it. I saw Frederick do all the work and I would like to see if you understand." Gangrel said holding back his hysteria.

 _Of course._

Robin read his problem and the class slowly realised what the problem was. If anything Gangrel at least made class fun. Cordelia and Olivia took the joke better than Robin did.

"And Robin? Who should R choose? Please, the class is DYING to know." The Mad Teacher asked knowing very well the class could not hold back their laughter.

"R…Should be with T and Co." Robin said blushing.

"YES ROBIN SLEPT WITH CORDELIA AND TIKI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAAHA" Gangrel said laughing.

"I'm so done with this crap." Robin said as he took his seat.

The whole class was laughing so hard that they could not move on and class eventually ended on a pretty high note. Robin was too busy swearing revenge on his father and his habit to brag about him.

 **Hope you enjoyed guys. I was crying of laughter at the math problem so tell me if you guys found it funny or not. Anyways, I will update when I can and as always, see you all soon.**


	15. Chapter 14 Sweet Tincture

**Final Fantasy 14 has been keeping me busy and guitar has its part as well, well here it is the new chapter.**

Say what you want about Robin's life in general but critics agree that Robin's life is indeed quite successful. Putting aside all the pranks and the occasional school problem, Robin had great friends, a nice family and great girlfriends. Most people could not ask for more in their life and Robin couldn't either. But his life was getting better, or should I say, it was getting bigger.

"What do you mean you're dating Principal Emmeryn? Dad since when?" Robin asked with a curious look.

"Now now Robin, now isn't the time to discuss this, but I will tell you and the twins what has been happening. I'm sure you have work to do for the student council right? I won't keep you. On another note, I'm happy to see that your math grades have improved." Validar said.

"Yeah well you have to keep up in that class. Talk to you soon Dad." Robin said as he left the room.

The two exchanged a smile as they left the English room and Robin headed towards The Garrison. Robin entered the room and saw two rare sights in it.

"Now this is a surprised, you two have duties today? Good to see you Lissa and Frederick."

"Hello Sir Robin." Frederick said with his stoic smile.

"Hey it's my new big brother!" Lissa said smiling.

Robin sat down as the two explained their duties to Robin and exchanged ideas on how to approach their problem. Robin however could easily tell from his relationship experience how Lissa was trying not to blush at Frederick, the silver haired man decided to play wing man for once.

"Hey Lissa, sorry for dropping a bomb out of nowhere like this but is there anyone you like right now?" Robin asked earning the reaction he wanted from Lissa.

 _Got you now Lissa, this time you're putty in my hands._

"I mean, well there is this guy I've had a crush on for a while now actually…But he is too dense to even realise it and he never looks at me when we are alone! It's so aggravating!" Lissa said holding back her anger.

Frederick was shocked by her response and decided to speak up.

"Really Milady? Who is this bast- I mean this boy you've been eyeing?" Frederick sked trying to look tough.

 _They remind me of me and Cordelia when we first started dating. Now I understand all the teasing._

Lissa's face suddenly changed to an angry expression.

"Gee I DON'T KNOW FREDERICK! HOW ABOUT YOU USE YOU'RE BRAIN AND FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU'RE WITH ME ALL THE TIME! I HATE MEN!" Lissa shouted.

Lissa darted out of the room very upset and left a confused Frederick and a facepalming Robin.

"Did I say something wrong? Robin please I require assistance." Frederick said so obliviously.

 _This is so bad, now I know what I use to look like._

"Frederick, listen to me very carefully, go after her and apologize for being an insensitive jerk ok?" Robin asked and told him simultaneously.

"But I didn't say anything, she must be on her period." Frederick thought out loud.

"Frederick for god sakes just go and apologize and please don't ask her or tell her about the whole period thing, trust me, it turns normally composed women (Tiki) into violent and angry women."

Without another word Frederick left The Garrison to go find his crush.

 _Godspeed Frederick._

As Robin was left alone for three minutes, a very angry Sumia came into the room with a very familiar line.

"I HATE MEN!" Sumia shouted.

 _Oh god, please don't ask me for help._

"Oh Robin perfect! I need your help.

 _Of course she does._

"You look upset. What did Chrom do this time?" Robin asked

"Can you believe him Robin? I asked him if he remembered what day it was today and you know what he answered? He said "Oh it's Friday" like a retard." Sumia said.

"Oh that reminds me, happy birthday, this is from me and your sister." Robin said as he handed her her gift.

"Oh thank you Robin, see its guys like you that all women need. God why can't Chrom be more organised? He forgot my birthday last year too and the year before as well. But at least I have you and my sister." Sumia said cheering up.

"Well she reminded me two weeks ago and we went shopping for your gift on a date and let me tell you, Cynthia is a serious shopper. We settled on this one but there were plenty of gifts that we thought would be good."

"Thanks Robin I'll open this later, I'm going over too Olivia's. By the way, where is-"

"Oh they uhh- went home already, I was alone with Lissa and Frederick."

"Ok well I'll see you later" Sumia said as she left.

"Yeah bye."

Sumia turned around and left The Garrison.

Robin's smile quickly turned to a frown.

 _Oh Crap I got to get over to Olivia's house before Sumia does!_

Every year for her birthday, Sumia went over to Olivia's house for a small girl's night, but tonight was different, Chrom planned a surprise party for her in complete secrecy which somehow actually worked out. Robin called Olivia's Limo and grabbed his party clothes and dashed to the vehicle. Luckily the limo arrived quickly he entered the vehicle and was welcomed by Olivia.

"Robin get in quickly! We can't miss the surprise." Olivia said.

Robin entered the stretch and drove off to Olivia's place. Thankfully, they arrived before her. Robin waited beside Chrom and Olivia.

"She was really mad at you Chrom. Man I never saw her like that before."

"Yeah watch her apologize and cry in my arms." Chrom said laughing.

"Speaking of which, do you have the…you know?"

"Yeah aged and unopened. This bottle was expensive."

"Okay Princey whatever you say."

As the group conversed, the doors opened and revealed Sumia as everyone yelled surprise. Sumia was incredibly surprised and thanked everyone and as Chrom predicted, she apologised and begged for forgiveness. The night began quite steadily, with music dancing and a little alcohol. But as parties tend to do, things got out of hand as more people started drinking more booze and Chrom's special wine was put into the mix, of course truth or dare time got crazy. Poor Robin would never see it coming.

"Alright Sumia, Truth or Dare?" Cordelia asked.

"Duh birthday dare of course." Sumia said.

Cordelia drew out a dare card and read it out loud.

"Kiss the person sitting to your left." Cordelia said as her smile began to fade slightly.

Sumia looked to her left and saw…

"Sorry Robin but a dare is a dare."

Before Robin could say anything, Sumia pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss in front of his girlfriends. Didn't help much that she was his girlfriend's sister. After the two parted, mixed emotions filled the room. Eventually the moment past and the night got crazier. Chrom was forced into crossdressing into one of Olivia's dancing outfits. Cordelia and Tiki traded bra's which was a fan favorite of Robin's. But the odds were stacked against Robin when his turn came up.

"Robin, Truth or Dare?" Olivia asked.

"This is going to bite me in the ass but, Dare." Robin said fearlessly.

Olivia took a dare card and began reading it. Before even uttering a word, her face grew red.

"D-D-Dessscribe y-your first t-time." Olivia managed to say while hiding her face.

 _Of course, did my siblings shuffle these cards?_

Everyone looked at Robin with attentive eyes. Robin knew what he had to say, and it wasn't pretty. Robin took a swig of that special wine that Chrom got a hold of and started talking.

"If vas hangagstick ih meen duh hay Obilia tokk mai uneet im her moth vas hreat. Hen Corealia tok oer amd abused mai cook soh write herr moth vas hother dan Obilia's butt nat ass beeg ass ers. Dan aye teesed their pousies im doble throust dan I pout mai deek amd tok car ove dem both amd cayme im dem. Phirst vas Obilia den Corealia." Robi slurred out thanks to his last drink.

People were confused but managed to understand at least half of it and the only ones who truly understood it where Olivia and Cordelia who were remembering the events. Robin spoke up.

"Wow Chrom that was some stuff. What the hell happened? I felt my tongue go numb there." Robin stated.

"It's a special concoction called Sweet Tincture, it numbs the tongue temporarily while still giving you its sweet taste while your mouth goes numb. You got off lucky Robin." Chrom explained.

"Yes, yes I did Chrom. That night, everyone was a winner." Robin said smiling.

 _Now that's what I mean by evening the odds._

The rest of the game went smoothly until the blackout.

 _Ugh. Where am I? Oh, I remember now. Olivia's place._

Robin was blackout drunk. The last thing he remembered was evening the odds against his dare and that he was now sleeping next to a soft breathing girl.

 _I wonder who it is this time? Cordelia? Cynthia? Maybe (Hopefully) Tiki? It would make sense that I would be with Olivia though._

Robin did not question anything else as he kept his eyes closed and kissed the maiden's forehead and whispered as she breathed.

"Good morning beautiful." Robin said with his eyes close.

"Good morning sweetie." Said a rather ragged voice.

 _Wait. Who is this?_

Robin felt lips on his forehead as he began to open his eyes to see someone beginning to open his eyes.

The two faces looked at each other as the color drained from their faces. Somethings are better left forgotten.

"Oh my god! Robin I."

"What the hell Chrom? Oh this is so wrong!"

The two sat up and tried to forget what had just occurred but questions needed to be answered.

"We didn't… you know…fuck right?" Robin asked scared.

"I don't think so, no. but what are you doing here?" Chrom asked curious and suspicious.

"Same to you pal. Look we can forget about this for now but we better get out of here before we get caught by Oliva's servants….or worse." Robin said with grim and fear.

"…Sumia right?"

"Oh god don't even."

The two got out of bed and headed downstairs. They found Vaike and Gaius spooning on the couch next to a sleeping Stahl and a cuddling Frederick and Lissa. Across from them was Virion and Cherche lying on a wall.

 _I need to get a picture of Vaike spooning Gaius._

"Morning boys" Yawned out Inigo.

"Hey little brother."

"Hey Inigo."

"Man last night was something else huh? Damn Robin you were funny." Inigo said holding back his laughter.

"What happened? I don't remember past the games please tell me." Robin said worried.

"Well…"

After the truth or dare session was over, Robin finished off the Sweet Tincture with Chrom and everyone decided to play Sumia's favorite party game seven minutes on heaven with a spin the bottle twist to decide who went in. Robin and Sumia were first up and they made out in the closet but Robin was so drunk he thought the game involved sex so he striped himself down and did to same to Sumia who offered no resistance. After time was up, the door opened revealing a little more than anticipated. Chrom, also drunk thought that they were wrestling and thought that Robin was dominating his girlfriend as he cheered "Go Robin!". Everyone was so surprised by the Sweet Tincture's effects that they swore t never take any. The night went on as every one of Robin's girls got time with Robin in the closet. Eventually, the last pair before everyone fell asleep was Robin and Chrom. The group was so tired that they left them in and don't know what happened to them. Neither did they.

"I… I don't know how I should feel about that. One part says I missed my one chance to take a leap inside Sumia and my girlfriends while the other says it's better to blame it on the booze. Chrom, you're my bro and all but, I would bang Sumia so hard if you gave me the chance. And I will stop right there."

"Robin… What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the modest and shy Robin I used to know?" Chrom asked to surprise to be upset.

"I don't know I need help Chrom. Call a therapist I think I have love on the brain! I used to be so innocent Chrom. When I was a virgin life was simple man, it was black and white for me. But now, there is that thin layer of grey that clouds me. I'm losing it man!"

"Calm down Robin, you are still a little drunk from last night. Look I know what you mean, I would bang one of your girls too, in fact, I should be allowed to…"

Chrom stopped and looked at Robin's face.

"Never mind that last bit. Still friends?"

"Of course Chrom, you and I are a team. The chairmen and the president side by side making school life a beautiful thing. Oh I just remembered what happened last night. Chrom, we were just wrestling! We got so drunk that we wrestled in the closet I remember yelling a John Cena joke." Robin said relieved.

"HAHHAHAHA! Wow that must have been something. What a relief."

Monday came around and it was Robin's favorite class before the end of the day.

"So say the closet can fit two people, and the closet has both Romeo and Chris in it…" Gangrel rambled.

 _Nice try, but you don't know squat Gangrel haha._

The bell rang and everyone headed to the counsel room. Chrom said he needed everyone there for a special announcement. Everyone took their seats and awaited Chrom's words.

"Everyone, I am happy to announce that starting tomorrow, we will be busy promoting a new field trip for the students. We are heading to the beach! Robin, don't let me down the meeting is next week and you need to speak with the school board again! C'mon partner, do it for your girls!" Chrom said smiling.

Everyone looked at Robin and smiled.

 _That's the good news? MORE WORK!_

 **R &R and please look forward to another chapter of the story cause next chapter, the weather won't be the only thing heating up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyyyyy. Its mattirving her back with another chapter of Ylisstol High! Thought I was dead? Thought I stopped? You thought wrong! I just finished my production (I was the lead) of Dark of the Moon it's a really good play and I killed the performances! The play is about a witch boy who falls in love with a human girl and becomes human so he can be with her. Sounds a little twilight ish yes but it was written in the 40s so it's not a rip off. Anyways here is another fun filler chapter for everyone to enjoy.**

Robin was shaking, his whole body felt stiff and his legs were weak. Robin gave in to his weakness and fell onto the bed where Cordelia waited for him. After Robin let his butt touch the bed, Cordelia wrapped her arms around Robin to try and calm him down. Robin let his head fall on Cordelia's shoulders as he took a small breath before speaking.

"How could this have happened, I can't believe this." Robin stated in disbelief.

"Don't worry Robin, everything will turn out fine. And if things don't turn out well, remember this is Olivia we are talking about she has the money to fix things." Cordelia stated.

Cynthia was in detention for pulling the fire alarm at school, she thought she could be a hero after Owain miscommunicated with her. Apparently, the everlasting flames of darkness was not a metaphor for something catching on fire. Tiki was busy studying for exams. Robin did not want to bother telling her because she would probably get worried.

After a small silence, the door to Robin's room opened. Olivia stood there armed with the knowledge that could be life or death for Robin's life.

"Guess what? Turns out I'm not pregnant!" Olivia said with glee.

"Oh thank God! I live… I live to screw another day!" Robin yelled enthusiastically.

There it was! Robin was safe. No need to worry about diapers and jobs and *shivers* raising stats on a newborn. Robin always said he wanted children… until he got four girlfriends. Robin would have had to prioritise and it could get even worse, maybe the others would want Robin to be their baby daddy. No sir no Maury Show drama for this love pentagon.

"Now that that's settled…shall we, ladies?" Robin said with a temptive voice.

The two girls giggled and looked at Robin. Olivia joined the two who were in bed and got comfortable.

"Robin…" said the two women in unison.

"Now this is much more fun don't you think? C'mon, let daddy Robin in."

Robin reached out towards Olivia and grabbed her deck. He pulled out a card and ushered a smile.

"Yes finally got my damn pair! No more 2's for you Robin I have more pairs than you two combined! At this rate I'm gonna finally win! Where's my Loto ticket? I'm on a roll baby!"

"Your luck can't be this good forever. One day you are bound to get rekt." Cordelia bluffed.

Robin immediately went in for his new turn but this time, reached for Cordelia.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see." Robin said.

After Robin took his card his smirk was immediately erased as he had picked the Joker.

"…I never said anything."

The night went on with a steady rhythm as the three wasted their time playing old maid. Way to find a smart way to spend a night Robin. Then again, a pregnancy scare would submit me too.

Robin did not mind his father's puns and favoritism in school, he didn't mind Flavia's hard teaching methods. He did not mind Chrom's bullcrap tasks. But there was one thing he could not stand in school.

 _Romeo wants to go to prom, however he has a major problem_. _He has four different dates. Ophelia asked Romeo first however, her friend Catherine also asked him to prom. A younger girl in her senior year of middle school, Carolyn has a crush on Romeo and asked him as well. Tammy and Romeo already agreed to go together but Romeo does not want to say no to any of them as he figured he has enough time for all of them. Romeo wishes to spend X hours with Ophelia. As for the time he allocates to the others, he wants to spend twice as much time with Catherine than he did with Carolyn, he wants to be with Carolyn for about 1.5 times more than Ophelia and Tammy was promised around twice as much as the combined total for Carolyn and Ophelia. Knowing that Romeo has around 8x to spare, can he have time with all the girls?_

Robin was careless to think today would be any different. Another mad problem.

"Now are there any volunteers to answer this problem that I just wrote on the board?"

Gangrel was of course looking at his favorite student, Robin. But before Gangrel could do what he set out to do, he was interrupted.

"I will Gangrel."

It was Chrom. The brave (or stupid) Chrom just saved Robin from humiliation.

"Princey? YOU solve one of my problems? BWA HAHAHAHAHA go ahead and try."

Chrom stepped up to the board as he was asked or rather provoked to do. He looked at the problem for a few seconds and solved it with ease. Much to the Mad Teacher's chagrin.

"Oooh the prince solved an easy problem did he? I bet you think you're edgy now don't you? Pah, I bet you play Fire Emblem on Lunatic+ on Casual. Oh so edgy! Someone promote him from Great Lord to Edge Lord!"

It took everyone all they could from laughing at Gangrel's outburst of anger. But it didn't stop there.

"You and your little click thinking you're all that eh? I bet you think you have diplomatic immunity cause your sister is the principle eh? NO DICE! In my class you are all my maggots. Let me tell you all something! No one here has a Limit Breaker skill they can use, no blessed falchion will help you now! There is only one person who can beat me in any arena kids. AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

While Gangrel rambled on and on about things that began making less and less sense, Robin and Chrom took a few seconds to talk.

"You saved my ass Chrom thank you"

"No worries, it was all worth it just to see Gangrel deteriorate."

As the two laughed at the now broken teacher, Robin began to slowly realise something.

" _Come to think of it lately I have been nothing but lucky. I'm hoping this streak will continue and who knows, maybe my luck is just turning around? Or maybe… Nah I don't need that type of negative thinking in my life. I'll just enjoy my good fortune."_

Class ended with Gangrel cursing out Chrom. Robin and Chrom immediately headed out the door and walked out to the Garrison. The two were the only ones there so far so they both sat down in their respective seats which were right next to each other. The two started discussing about topics that weren't related to their work since Chrom had no new announcements to make or had made any so far. Yllistol High went quiet for a while. A welcomed change for Robin.

"And the test came back negative. I swear my heart stopped for a second after I heard that Olivia might have been pregnant." Robin said with a mix tone filled with joy and relief.

"Sounds like you dodged a bullet yet again Robin. Still I guess you are kind of lucky. If I had two girlfriends, Sumia would have killed me. Gods if I had 3 girlfriends Sumia would have…NO! Death is better than castration."

Robin was slightly confused as to what Chrom was going on about. He did have his moments of stupidity every now and then. Just last week in science class Chrom had accidently poured acid on his frog. Sumia and Flavia got so mad. His defense was that "Someone misplaced the acid!". True or not, the bottle has a big bold label on it that reads "Acid". Chrom should have at least seen that. Not only did he fail nut Sumia chewed him out for the next three days. Ever since then, Chrom has been way more vigilant of her which might be the source of his fear that somehow resulted in castration. While Chrom drifted off in his little mind, Cordelia, Sumia and Olivia walked in the room ready for the meeting that Chrom had already forgotten about. After having heard enough Robin called out to him.

"Chrom."

"hm? Oh hello everyone! Umm the meeting yes? Right right umm… where is it?" Chrom said while rummaging through his bag.

" _This is why outsiders should never come in here. They all think that Chrom is this organised smart guy but… he really isn't."_

"Huzzah! Here everyone have a look at this!" Chrom yelled out slamming a document on the table while nodding his head impressed with himself.

Robin was shocked at Chrom's revelation, the document had to be a joke, Chrom was messing with them, he was only joking right?

"Starting tomorrow, we will be working with the middle school's student council to prepare for the Infinite Regalia!" Chrom cheered.

" _No oh gods no! NOT MORE WORK wahahahahyyyyy"_

The Infinite Regalia is a sports festival and one of the shared events between the schools. Participation is mandatory for all students at both schools. Which means that yes, not only will Robin have to actually work on the organisation, but he will also need to find time to practice.

For now though, Robin could enjoy a moment of respite he couldn't let that get in his way for having a good time with-

"Robin?"

"Oo-oh sorry about that you reminded me of something Chrom said today, what where you saying, Tiki?"

"I was saying how I was looking forward to this year's Infinite Regalia. I did very well last year and I really want to try my favorite event again this year. You see I got last place in that game last year and I was really hoping I could have another go at it. It was the only event I participated in that I lost."

"Holding a grudge? Hehe I understand. So what was the event?" Robin asked.

"A limbo contest."

Robin's mouth stayed open for a few seconds before he could produce a weak "limbo contest?".

"Yeah a limbo contest, you know with the stick you have to bend under. It's my favorite and I just know I'll do better this year."

Robin immediately realised right after she said it the reason why she sucked and limbo.

" _Her breasts are too big for that!"_

Robin's thoughts drifted to Tiki in her gym clothes in which she tried to limbo but her breast were too big to allow her to pass under.

"So… can you make it happen Robin?" Tiki asked.

"Hell yeah. I'll tell Chrom about it I'm sure he will be all in." Robin said with confidence.

"Thank you, Robin. I guess dating a member of the student council has its perks huh?"

The two laughed as the server arrived with their food on a silver platter. Robin ordered his favorite, Foie Gras with a Caesar salad and Tiki had a Chicken Parmesan. As the two were about to dig in Tiki spoke up.

"Hey Robin?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I heard about Olivia's pregnancy scare."

Robin was shocked, he asked that everyone who knew to keep their lips sealed and that no one, especially Tiki would not hear about it.

"Oh… who told you?"

"Morgan and Michaela. They told me about it when I came over to your place before we came here."

" _Would it kill them to keep one secret? Damn it Snooki and J-Wow when I get home, the situation is going to get bad."_

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you Tiki, honest I just didn't know how to tell you." Robin said in hopes off calming her down.

"It's ok Robin I'm just glad it was only a scare. To be honest I think I would have broken up with you if it had happened." Tiki said relieved.

"What? You would of broken up with me? Why?"

"I spoke to Cynthia about it. And we both agreed on this. But it would be hard of being in a relationship with you simply because of the fact that we would get in the way of you being a father."

"I get what you mean, sometimes on TV I hear about custody battles for children that were in a polygamous family. It's fucked up, sometimes the kid goes into a home with someone who isn't even his real birth parents but their marriage with another women of his dad's harem is more stable than going off with his real dad or mom. That kid got the shortest straw of all. Stuck with a man he never met and suddenly having to call him dad and your second mom becomes your main mom. That is cult level shit right there. I got scared, I really did. If she was going to have a kid, I would have broken up with you and Cynthia. I hate to admit it but Cordelia said she would stay regardless and to be honest if you and Cynthia would say the same, I would break mentally. Some people see polygamous relationships as advantageous but that isn't true. The law of equal treatment makes it so difficult. You and Cynthia are smart enough to know what the right choice would be in this situation but Cordelia she… she acts on emotion and not logic which is why I know she would stay regardless of what I say. But I'm happy to know that it won't happen anytime soon. I want a kid but… I would definitely adopt one rather than have one with a women. For the sake of stability in a home. But I don't feel bad about this being the only way. I love you Tiki, I do just as much as I love Olivia. That's why I can say I'm happy about everything even the downsides."

The two fell silent for a short while. Eating their food. It wasn't a silence of discomfort. Rather it was silent because nothing more needed to be said. The tenderness of Robin's words and feelings and the Foie Gras enveloped the atmosphere between them. Tiki was smiling and so was Robin. Life could not be any better than right this moment.

"Hey Robin."

Robin looked up at Tiki.

"I love you too"

 **Just thought I would end the chapter on a nice note. I'M BACK! Go ahead and leave a review if you like. By the way, It would really be cool if you guys could leave some OC's for me I'll be needing them for next chapter just leave a name and two traits. Thanks to everyone who Followed and Favorited this story so far. You are the coolest. –mattirving.**


End file.
